These Twisted Games
by IdolSweetie
Summary: This year is the year before the 75 year anniversary of the Start of the Hunger Games and President Snow has a special twist for this year's tributes. Will Katniss and the others survive this twist? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**These Twisted Games By: Idol_Sweetie**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books. **

**Author's Note:**

**I had an idea on Kato/Catoniss match up. I love the Hunger Games! In this fanfic Gale is Katniss's older cousin. For those of you who do not know hunting terms a buck is an adult male deer and by the phrase "ten point" it means that his antlers has ten branches with ten points on it. Please read and review my fanfic let me know what I can do to make it better. Also please remember that this is rated **_**MA**_** for the simple fact that there will be violence, fowl language, and sexual content in future chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss POV**

I am sitting in one of the many trees here in the woods that surround District 12 when I see a ten point buck (Male Deer). He was huge and beautiful, and he was going to bring in a lot of food and money for my family.

I aim one of my arrows at the buck. I am about to release the arrow…

"What are you going to do with that, Catnip?"

"I was going to skin it, butcher it, and sell what our families don't need and you scared it away."

I climb down from my tree and play-punch my best friend/cousin Gale in the shoulder. I started to walk when he pulled out two cookies and a loaf of bread.

"In honor of reaping day!"

"Gale, those look so good! Oh, and Prim made us some goat cheese too."

We sat and ate the meal that was provided, and then we went home to get ready for the reaping. As I stepped through the door, I hear a scream.

It was no ordinary scream though. It was the happy scream of a very happy little duck.

"Katniss! President Snow just announced that children from ages 12-14 are not to be reaped this year! This means that I am not entering the reaping this year!" Prim says with a smile.

Then she lets her smile drop. "But Katniss, you still have to be there huh?"

"Yes little duck. I do. I am sixteen." Was all I could say.

"What will we do if you are reaped?"

"You, little duck, will sell the milk from Lady and not take any extra food from the Capitol. It is not worth you putting your name in the reaping more times then it already is. If gale is not reaped, he will bring you game and herbs that are needed for food and medicinal purposes. Tell him what herbs you need and what they look like and he will get them for you. It would not hurt if you were to get the most important herbs and plant them in a small garden. Have Rory help you build a green house for the herbs. You need to learn from mom when you help her with the villagers. This will help support you and mom. Stay away from Cray! No matter how hungry you are do not go to him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Katniss."

By this time, I am ready for the reaping. I look at myself in the cracked mirror and I see not a girl, but a young woman. I am wearing one of my mother's sundresses. It was a bluish-gray with silver and gold thread stitching that holds the material together. This dress was sleeveless and went down just above my knees. It was tight from the top to my waist, the skirt was very flowing. I wore a pair of slightly worn black low healed shoes. My mother had let my hair flow down my back and over my shoulders with small braids flowing amongst the natural wavy curls of my waist length hair.

I look at my mother and give her a stern nod as she says that it is time to go to the town square for the reaping. I grab Prim's hand and began to walk. When we reach the check in area, I leave my sister with my mother like I did the year before.

They take my blood and verify my name. They tell me to go and stand with my age group. I stand next to a blond haired girl. This is no ordinary girl. She is the mayor's daughter and one of my friends. Her name is Madge Undersee. We do not talk much when we are sitting together at lunch, but we get along very well. She helps me with Prim a lot.

She told me once that because she is the mayor's daughter that she is exempt from the reaping. She refuses to all of the perks of being his daughter because she feels that it is not fair to the other children who are forced to participate. This is one of the reasons that I respect her.

We stand there side-by-side listening to our district escort Effie Trinket start the opening of the reaping. I turn to look at my cousin (Gale) to see if he was as bored as I was. He stands there and mimics the propaganda that the Capitol forces us to watch every year. When the opening speeches are finished, Effie then says it is time to draw the names for this year's tributes.

"Ladies first" she says excitedly.

Every year I want to strangle her because children dying for no reason every year in nothing to be excited about.

She reaches into the bowl and shuffles the slips with every girl's names on it and finally selects one. As she walks to back to the microphone, all I can think about is that my name will be the one called. My name is on a lot of those slips in the bowl because when my father (Mac Everdeen) died in a mining explosion five years ago. I had to step up and take care of my family. My mother was no help and I was forced to take out tesserea every year.

Effie then opens the slip and says, "This year's female tribute for the 74th Annual Hunger Games is…..Madge Undersee!"

I start to panic. I cannot let my only friend go into the huger games. She does so much good for our district and she helps out with Prim.

As Madge starts to walk to the stage, I rush to her and pull her behind me. While I do this, I say in a clear loud voice, "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Madge's eyes go wide as Effie squeals:

"District 12's first ever volunteer! What is your name dear?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Let's hear it for District 12's first volunteer, YOUR volunteer!"

No one claps for me. What they do next almost brings me to tears. The whole district takes their left hand, holds three fingers up to their mouths, kisses them, and raises them to the sky. The left hand and kiss represents the love that the district has for the tribute and the fingers and the hand in the air represents the respect the receiving tribute deserves.

Effie is unsure what to do. One of the peacekeepers walks up to her and tells her to hurry along and finish the reaping. She walks over to the boys bowl and pulls out a slip and announces the name.

"Gale Hawthorn!"

'_No! Not Gale too!'_ I say to myself.

Before Gale reaches the isle, the unimaginable happens.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Out steps a bulky young man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my! Another volunteer! This is definitely a wonderful year for District 12. What is your name young man?"

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

"Let's hear it for YOUR male volunteer!"

Peeta receives the same solute I received, and then we are ushered into the mayor's building.

The minute I am in the room in I see Madge.

"Why did you do it? Why did you volunteer for me? You have Prim and your mother to look after."

I couldn't let you go. You are so nice to everyone and you helped me take care of my family every time I got too sick to do anything. Plus, because of my skills of which we will not mention right now, I have a stronger chance at coming home. If I don't come home, promise me you will help Gale take care of Prim? Please promise me that?"

"You know I will! You don't even have to ask. I love her like she is my own sister. I do have to tell you that I am finally using the perks of my father's political status and have requested that I get to stay with you until you step onto the train. They have granted me what I have requested."

"Thank You Madge! Thank you for everything!"

Just then my mother and Prim walk into the room. I immediately kneel down and take Prim into a huge hug.

"Prim, Do as I told you to do this morning. Got it? Madge said that she will help you and take care of you. I love you and stay strong!"

"Katniss, you have to win. You have to come back."

"I will try. I promise I will try to come back."

I turn to my mother.

"You cannot and will not leave her. Not like when dad died. She needs you now. I will not be there to take care of her this time. I love you!"

They walk out and Gale walks in.

"Get to a bow! If they don't have one, make one. Show them how good you are. Now is as good as ever. I do have to tell you that Madge and I are together and I plan to marry her. I already have it in my mind to take care of Prim. We are family. I cannot let her be harmed. We all love her. You have to come back home. You have to come back home to your family."

I look over to Madge, and she has tears in her eyes.

"Do not wait for me to get back. Go ahead and be happy. Please do not let my mother and Prim starve. I am counting on you both now."

At that moment, the peacekeepers come in and take Gale away and me to the roof of the building where Peeta is waiting for us.

I look at him and notice a hand mark on his face, and I immediately want to shoot an arrow through his mother's eye. He is leaving for the hunger games and all she can do is hit him. The stupid bitch. Madge and I look at him and give him a reassuring letting him know that he will not have to deal with her anymore.

I turn to the peacekeeper and ask:

"Why are we going to the roof and not the train?"

"It is orders from the President that you get to the Capitol as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books. **

**Author's Note:**

**I was so happy to receive my first review and I am glad that you have written your comments. In this chapter you will learn what twist President Snow has for this year's tributes. Please remember that this is rated M for a reason and I am always open to suggestions on how to make this story better.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Katniss's POV**

I look over to Madge with a final look that is asking to confirm that Prim will be taken care of.

"Madge, Please make sure Prim becomes my mother's apprentice and she is taken care of?"

All Madge does is give me a reassuring look that tells me not to worry and she has Prim's back. I wave to her and walk onto the hovercraft. I look around, and I see the 22 other tributes sitting in their seats.

They all stare at Peeta and I like we just magically appeared with two heads. I am immediately on edge. This is when I realize that all tributes competing in the games this year are on this craft and we all are confused as to why there are two more reaping bowls in the front.

Effie walks to the two bowls and start to speak:

"There are some rule changes this year, and these changes require you to be paired with someone other than the tribute from your district. Your district number will be entered into another set of reaping bowls and then will be drawn. If your district number is drawn and you are paired with your original partner then the male's slip will be put back into the reaping bowl and will be redrawn. After you have been paired up you will then sit next to your new tribute partner. Now let us get started."

Another escort walks up to what is the female tribute bowl and picks a slip. Then she goes to the male tribute's bowl and pulls a slip. She walks over to Effie and hands her the two.

"District 12 female will be pairing with the District 2 male!" Effie says excitedly.

'_WHAT!? What did she just say? I have to be paired with a Career? This is not possible. What am I supposed to do now?' _

I go and sit by District 2's male tribute. The second reaping continues as such. I learn that Peeta was paired with my new tribute partner's original district partner. I do not trust these two at all.

We then reach the Capitol as soon as the last pair is called. We walk off of the craft with our new tribute partners and are met and released into the care of our new stylists. My tribute partner and I are assigned to what would be District 12's stylist. Speaking of my tribute partner, he is looking at me in disgust, but when I look deeper into his eyes there is also something else hiding behind disgust.

I could not help but look at him and give him my signature 'Don't mess with me or I will shoot you' scowl. I am still scowling when I am escorted into the remake center where my prep-team is waiting for me.

I am washed, plucked, waxed, scrubbed, and rubbed for what feels like hours. Then the two women who make up two-thirds of my prep-team start making my nails look even and very beautiful and they do my make-up. When they are finished a male comes up and starts to twist, braid, and pull my hair into a simple style that still allows my hair to stay down. They refuse to let me look in the mirror.

It is at this moment that my stylist walks in with a clothing bag draped over his shoulder.

"Hello! My name is Cinna. What you did for your friend was very brave. Let us get you dressed. Shall we?"

He then brings out this leotard with three-quarter length sleeves and has me put it on. It was as black as coal and has red, blue, and orange-colored gems on the front. He then has me put on a pair of coal-black yoga pants with a pair of shiny black three-inch high heel shoes that are then held on by matching black satin ribbon that wrap up my legs and tie into a bow mid way up the back of my calves.

It is at this moment that Cinna starts to spray something out of a spray can over my hair and my back.

"This is something that will keep the synthetic flames from burning you and keep them going until you return to the tribute tower. Please do not be afraid. I would not put you in any harm."

"I do trust you and I am not afraid. Thank you for making me look beautiful."

"I had a beautiful foundation to start with. Now we need to meet up with Portia, my wife, and your tribute partner."

We walk out of the room we were in and meet up with my new tribute partner. He was dressed in the same type of leotard (with the sleeves missing) as I was, but it was in a different color. Instead of being in yoga pants and high heals, he was in a pair of tan cargo khaki pants with gladiator sandals on his huge feet. He has grayish gems outlining his muscles on his leotard that is the color of gray stone. His hair had silver glitter in it and he smelled of the same spray Cinna had sprayed on me. He looked frightening and amazing at the same time.

We walk over to our chariot which is the last one in line (because I am from District 12). I step onto the chariot and start to fall. Cinna is immediately there to catch me and put me back onto the chariot. My partner then steps on while ignoring me. Our stylists then tell us to hold hands and then Cinna lights me on fire.

I look over to my partner and notice that his costume was made to use the reflection of my flames to accentuate his district's purpose and his muscular body.

The chariots start to move and we are now being viewed by all of Panem with our new tribute partners. We link our hands and start to wave to the people. He catches a fake foam sword and holds it in his hand raised in the air. He looks like the tribute that I know he has trained to be. I don't notice that I have caught some flowers and have them raised in the air as well. He raises our linked hands and for this we are rewarded by hearing the chants of our names.

"CATO AND KATNISS! CATO AND KATNISS!"

'_Oh, so that is his name.'_ I say to myself.

He plasters a smirk onto his face as be begin is slow to a stop in front of the President's mansion.

President Snow then walks up to the podium and begins his speech.

"Welcome! Welcome! I know you all are very confused about this year's games, and it is completely understandable. I will now explain the rules for the next two years. First of all, there will be no games for a year. Your district tributes have been paired off with someone other than their district partner. For the next year, these tributes will travel to and learn each skill set that each and every district has to offer. The tributes will also learn what skills that their new tribute partner has to offer. They will then spend one month in each district until you all reach the Capitol when you will then enter the arena. During the training time, each tribute pair will indeed have to pro-create. When a female tribute becomes impregnated, she and her tribute partner will return to the Capitol to continue to train under the supervision of Capitol Medical Personnel until their child is born. When all of the tributes have returned, one month later they will go into the arena. Custody for the children of the fallen tributes will then be transferred to District 2's victors, Brutus and Enobaria, and then will be placed into the peacekeeper academy in District 2. Each child will be a citizen of its mother's home district. Thank you for your sacrifice and may the odds ever be in your favor."

I was in so much shock that I almost fell out of the chariot again. Cato catches me this time and whispers into my ear:

"I cannot and will not have the future mother of my child falling and looking like a clumsy idiot 12!"

The ride back to tribute tower was long and nerve-racking. We ride the elevator up to the 12th floor with Peeta and District 2's female in silence.

The first people we see are our mentors. Cato is immediately yelling at his mentor Brutus.

"What is the meaning of this, Brutus?"

"Cato, we have no control over what the President wants."

"Why? Why do I have to have a kid with scum from District 12?"

"Hey, I do not like the idea either you District 2 Neanderthal!" I yell.

WHAM! I hear a scuffle as I hit the floor. Before anyone notices, I stand-up, run to the table, grab the closest sharpest thing (which I notice is a steak knife) and tackle Cato, pinning him to the floor with the knife in his family jewels.

"If you ever insult me or my district or hit me again, I will definitely show you how very scum-like I truly can be!" I threaten.

"Oh, how interesting this should be 12."

"I have a name 2."

"I know, but I think I will just start calling you Fire Girl."

"Whatever Neanderthal."

We look away from each other and see everyone' jaw is on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books. **

**Author's Note:**

**Before I write anything else, I have to say that this chapter is very graphic in some parts (MAJOR LEMON) and there is vulgar language. You all have been warned. **

**I had already had this chapter written but I reread it and it didn't seem to have that certain something that I was going for, so I rewrote it. To answer some of the questions that has been asked. **

**Rue will be a part of this story but not as a tribute. She is the same age as Prim. She will make an appearance within the next few chapters. **

**I really love all of the reviews that you all have bestowed upon me. It warms my heart to read them. **

**Any reviews are welcome; please take it easy on the criticism. **

**Chapter 3**

**Cato POV**

Oh my fucking god! I have never been so fucking turned on in my whole sexual life. Believe me, I have had many girls in my bed that were both beautiful and feisty, but none of them like this piece of scum.

She was so fast and accurate in her movements. Her threat made my head spin with fury and lust. I just want to break her; make that fire in her eyes disappear. This is going to be so much fun. I will bend her until she breaks. It will be hard because she is a fighter.

I will admit it though; I am somewhat attracted to her even though she is from an outer district. She also has a temper and that will make things in the bedroom interesting. Oh the things that I could do to her. That is just about the only thing that I want at this moment.

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I start to walk to what will be our room. All the while she is screaming and hitting what she thinks is my back but in reality she is hitting my ass. I love it when they put a little fight into it.

I am stopped by both of our mentors. I look at Brutus and set Fire Girl on the floor.

"Come with me boy."

"Yes sir"

Brutus and I walk into our room and lock the door.

"What were you going to do when you got her into this room?"

"Honestly Brutus, I was going to fuck her. We have to start trying for kid tonight so why not get it over with."

"You do know that she is a virgin right? Haymitch told me that she doesn't have time at home for boys. Too busy taking care of her mother and sister. How are you going to go about it?"

What is happening? Brutus is giving me advice on sex. This is ludicrous. I am Cato. One of the most sought after tributes trainees in District 2. I know how to deflower a virgin.

"I know now. She is from 12 so I don't have to be gentle. I can do whatever I want to her."

"I beg to differ, Cato. She is a human being. I am not fond of District 12, but this young lady is different. Just look at how quickly she got you to the ground. Plus this year is different. This year you have to have a child with her. You have to at least treat her like she is human at least. Oh, and Cato."

"Yes Sir."

"That girl my mean life or death in that arena next year. You also need to remember one set of parents will be coming out of that arena. Also if you ever mistreat that girl in ANY way, I will personally see to it that you are punished. From what I hear from Haymitch she is one person that you want on your side."

"Yes sir."

Brutus then leaves and fire girl walks in. She walks to the window and sits in the chair. She is still in her parade costume. I walk over to her and sat in the chair across from her. She doesn't look at me. I assume that her mentor had a talk with her as mine did with me.

"You know that we have to do this tonight right?"

"Yes" is all she says, and then walks over to the bed. She starts to take her clothes off. I lift my hand to stop her. She gives me a look that would kill me on the spot if looks could actually kill.

"Do not touch me unless we are trying to make a baby."

"Here is the deal. It looks like we are going to be together for a long time. Let's talk for a little and try to make the best of this."

"Ok, let's start with you."

"What do you want to know?"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have two. An older brother named Christopher. He is training to be a Peacekeeper. A younger sister named Clairesse. She just turned 5 last week she will enter the academy next year. What about you?"

"I have a little sister named Primrose. She is now an apprentice with the town healer. Oh by the way my mother is the town healer."

"Oh you know how to heal people."

"No, my mother and sister know how to heal people. I only know how to bring in food to my family."

"Oh, Ok. What do you do for fun Fire Girl?"

"I do not have fun. I have to take care of my little sister. What about you?"

"I guess that you can say that I like to train. Are you really a virgin?"

"Like I said I have no time. I take care of my sister. The answer is yes. I am a virgin. I have never kissed a boy before."

After she said that, I brought my lips to hers. She had a look of surprise and tried to pull away. I held her head in place. I picked her up and walked into the bathroom. I set her down on the chair that is in there and ran some water for a bath. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I am running a bath."

Once the bath was ready I stripped her clothes off of her slowly. I set her in the bath and then stripped myself.

"You're coming in too?" she asks.

"Yes I am. Just relax and go with it. It will relax you enough to allow me to do what we need to do."

With this I see her start to relax.

I dunk her under the water. She starts to panic. She jumps out of the water and starts to yell at me.

"You are trying to kill me!"

"No I am trying to wash you."

She gets into the bath again and I start to wash her again. This time I start with washing her shoulders and upper back. As I rinse away the soap, I gently kiss her shoulders and give her a little nibble here and there. I hear her softly moan. Oh my god does she really know how this is affecting me.

Then I move to her breasts. For someone who is so small, she has voluptuous breasts. I wash one and wipe it off. Then I start to lick on it. I then flick her nipple with my tongue and then I nip it. I hear her moan louder and louder. Fire Girl is really enjoying this. My dick gets harder with each moan. I am trying to take this as slow as I possibly can, but it is really hard.

Hey, I have needs too. I stop washing her body and start to play with her clit. By this time she is actually on the verge of screaming. I know that I cannot take much more of this. I pick her up and carry her to the bed still playing with her wet pussy.

I put her down and instead of my mouth meeting her like she is expecting me to, I lick her pussy. She bucks her hips which gives me better access to her virgin pussy. I cannot believe that she is still a virgin, and I get to pop her cherry.

As I think this, start to put my dick in her pussy. She tenses up, so I start to suck on her breasts again. This starts to make her relax. I take this opportunity to fully enter my dick into her body. She screams so loud that I fear Brutus will come in and kill me, (Brutus, Enobaria, and President Snow are the only ones I am afraid of) but he doesn't. I sit there and wait for her to adjust to the size of me.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

She just nods he head in the positive. I start to move slowly thrusting inside of her. She starts to cry as she moans.

"Why are you crying?'

"I don't know. It is starting to feel good though! Please don't stop. Please go faster!" she almost screams.

I take that as my cue to do as I please. She does not know what she just did. I smile as I pull out of her. I flip her onto her hands and knees push her face in the pillows, ass in the air and slam my dick in her. Now she is screaming. I start moving fast and hard. She is screaming for more so I thrust really hard a few more times and pull out. I lay on my back and make her sit on my dick. She doesn't know what to do, so I grab her hips and start to show her what I want her to do.

As she is riding me, pull on her hair and bring her ear down to my lips.

"Say my name," I growl.

"Cato" she quietly moans.

I pull on her hair harder and tell her to say it louder.

"CATO!" She screams as we both cum. I lift her off of me; she rolls over and goes to sleep.

I get up and go into the bathroom. I turn on the shower. I look down and see the blood from me taking her virginity. I give a smirk. Then I realize something. I just took the scum rat from 12's virginity, and I liked it. I must not let anyone know.

I finish my shower and head back into the room. I make out a pallet onto the floor. I go to take a pillow from the bed and see that Fire Girl is curled up and in a peaceful sleep.

'_If she can take a fucking like that within minutes of losing her virginity, then she will definitely be able to survive having my kid. I can't wait to see what that mixture will be like.'_ I say to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books. **

**Author's Note:**

**Before I write anything else, there are going to be a few more graphic chapters but it won't be all lemons though. I will give warning within the first few lines of the Author's note.**

**Any reviews are welcome; please take it easy on the criticism.**

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss's POV**

How dare he put his hands on me like that? He is lucky that I didn't cut his balls off. His mentor had taken him into what is now our room. Haymitch takes me to the roof to "cool off".

He looks me in the eye and says.

"First of all, nice threat Sweetheart, but you cannot go taking knives after a man's jewels like that. Look Sweetheart. You can be severely punished if you are caught fighting with any other tribute before the games. Plus, it is just so wrong to threaten the man's jewels. Man, you had me scared that you would come after me with that knife."

"Haymitch, I can't just let him talk to me like that let alone let him hit me. I'll be damned that I will ever let that happen!"

"I need to let you know something about what the government want you and the rest of the tributes to do. Don't worry. Peeta already knows what is happening. Effie is telling him now."

"Ok. Spit it out."

"You have to start trying for the kid tonight. Then you will have to have an examination from the medics in the morning to ensure that all female tributes are no longer virgins. They have ways to tell that people have had sex the night before. Then you will be going to the launch room and the hovercraft will then take you to District 12 for the first month of training."

"So I have to lose my virginity tonight, and be examined all in 48 hours! This is so wrong! I don't want to do it! I should get to have a choice of who I want!"

"But you do not have a choice. You cannot threaten anyone any more alright?"

"Fine."

We walk back in the district floor. I walk into the room that I have to share with Cato, and go straight to the window. I sit in a very comfortable chair and look out. He says something to me and I just look at him like I want to kill him. I actually do want to kill him but I know that I can't.

I tell him not to touch me unless we are going to make a baby. He just looks at me and starts talking to me and asking questions about my life and I ask questions too.

Suddenly, my lips are being crushed against his. I have no idea what is happening to me. I try to pull away, but he held my head in place. What in the world is he doing to me? He picks me up and walks into the bathroom. He sets me down on a chair, and starts a bath.

I didn't know what to do. He started to undress me and I start to get a little nervous. He started to undress me. I stand still not know what to say or if I should hit him. I knew that we have to do something tonight. I just didn't know that he would be so gentle.

He strips his clothes off and the night begins.

**(Sorry to cut it off there but I have so much more to write for this chapter.)**

**The Next Morning**

I am woken up by Effie. The woman is so annoying. She tells me that I have to see the doctor now. I get up and the first thing I feel is soreness between my legs. I had no idea that I would hurt so bad the next day.

I head to the medic floor and am put in a room. They examine me and verify that I had indeed lost my virginity last night and that intercourse had happened. While they are examining me I think of the night before.

Did that really happen? Did I actually let that brut do those things to me and enjoy it? I still don't like him, but he did show some kindness. I bet you his mentor said something about him hurting me. I know that if he does hurt me again that I will not hesitate to kill him. I don't care that I need him to get home to my family and be able to take care of my future child.

After the examination I was taken back to my floor to eat, shower, and dress for the ride back to my district. We land and are taken deep into the woods, my woods, where there are six cabins and three more buildings standing next to my father's special lake.

At the thought that the Capitol had ruined my special place and memory of my father, I start to feel sad. I guess Cato senses something and gives me a look that tells me that I will have to tell him about it later no questions asked.

We walk into the training center that was build for the tributes. I see that the building was built around some of the woods. I see a wall that has nothing but weapons along the whole side.

We stop at what is call the home tree. I see that a girl is walking along side a man and notice that it is Madge and her father. When they have stopped in front of the tributes, the mayor begins to speak.

"Welcome Tributes! We are happy to have you here. After my daughter and I have given you your instructions, one pair of you will not see us until your victory tour. You will not have any contact with the citizens of District 12 or any other District. The people you will have contact with are those who supply the food and those who have special skills presented here in District 12. In District 12, you will be learning about Medicinal and edible herbs as well as survival skills. These people will receive your respect at all times. The expert on medicinal and edible herbs is Camille Everdeen and her apprentice Primrose Everdeen. The survival expert is District 12's very own victor Haymitch Abernathy and his newly appointed apprentice Gale Hawthorn. The Mellark family will be supplying pastries, bread and other desserts, but the Capitol will be supplying the rest of the food. Please do your best and fair well."

I look over to Peeta with a huge smile on my face. I see he has a smile also. I am so excited that I get to see my little duck again.

I look up at Cato and I already know that he is not going to let me out of his sight. He already watches me with hard eyes. I thought that after last night Cato would have at least lighten up a little. I just know that the look he is giving me at this moment tells me that I will not be getting away with anything.

Well I guess hunting with Gale is out of the question. You know what I don't care. Even though I am in training, I will not let my family starve. I am still going to hunt for food for them. I will just have to be a little sneakier than normal.

We are then shown to our cabins. Cato, Peeta, Clove and I are sharing the cabin closest to the lake. I give a sad sigh.

Cato pulls me into our room and asks:

"What the hell is wrong with you? You act as if you have been in these woods before."

"No Cato. I have never been here before."

We walk into the main room and Peeta gives me a knowing look. He knows that I hunt for food here and that the lake is special to me. He looks at me like he wants to comfort me, but I give him a look that if he says or does anything that I would kill him.

The next thing I know we get a knock on the door. I go and open it and I see the beautiful face of my little duck.

"KATNISS!"

She is in my arms and we are crying. I hold her until we both stop. I look up at the other three tributes in the room and the only one I see gentleness in their eyes is Peeta. He has a soft spot for Prim. Who wouldn't?

Cato walks up and roughly grabs me away from her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Cato? Let me go!" I yell.

"No. I am not getting in trouble because you cannot follow the rules."

"She is one of the trainers. I can have contact with her."

"No. (Looking at Prim) Get the hell out of here before I snap your neck."

"Over my dead body!"

I swing my fist at him and he hits me in the stomach. Prim runs and presses a spot behind his knee and makes him fall to the floor. When he is immobile from shock, she then presses a spot in his neck area and Cato is unconscious.

"What did you just do Prim?"

"I used the pressure points that you and mom taught me. I don't want you to be in trouble. I just wanted to see you and hug you. Will he hurt me? Am I going to die?"

"I will not let that happen." Says Clove.

Everyone stands there in shock. Clove has never protected anyone that was not of her own district.

"After what I just saw, I will protect your little sister. I have never seen anyone, aside from you 12; take Cato down like that without being so scared of him or being hurt in the process. Plus, she reminds me of my little brother back in 2."

"Thank you Clove."

I walk Prim to the fence and give her a hug. We will see each other tomorrow. I smile while walking back to the cabin.

'_Damn, my little duck is really amazing!'_

I walk in and Cato has had the pressure points reversed and looks at me with fury in his eyes. He grabs me by the arm and drags me to the room again.

I could tell he was pissed off, but I didn't care. He will not hurt or treat my sister like that again.

"What the hell was that?"

"My little sister kicking your ass."

"Is everyone in your family full of fire?"

"No just my Aunt Hazel, my four cousins, my sister and my mother." I say sarcastically.

"You only told me about your sister. Next time a family member of yours attacks me I will kill them."

"As I said earlier, OVER MY DEAD BODY."

I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. I come out in my nightclothes and go to bed.

Cato tries to have sex with me but I kick him in the balls and roll over. I go to sleep.

The next day we start to train on the medicinal herbs. I will see my Duck and my mother.

I sleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books. **

**Author's Note:**

**There are no lemons in this chapter only foul language. **

**I am very excited about this story and I am hoping that you all will enjoy what I have in store for you.  
**

**This is a really long chapter. *SMILES***

**ENJOY!**

**As always reviews are welcome and please be easy on the criticism.**

**Chapter 5**

**Primrose POV**

As I was walking away from the fence, I run into Madge and Gale. I didn't know how to tell them about what that District 2 guy did to me and Katniss.

They were asking me so many questions, and I didn't know how to answer them. I didn't even want to talk about it, but I know I will have to. Mom will wonder how she is holding up being paired with the brutal tribute from District 2.

All I know is that I was worried about my sister and my future niece or nephew. If he acts like that for her giving me affection, what will he do when she does that for their child?

If they won the games, how would they survive this mean person? I knew my sister was strong, and I also know that she would do anything to protect and take care of the family.

I just hope he doesn't kill the caring, loving, and protective sister I know and love. I am just so worried about her. My cousin notices.

"What's wrong Primmy?" asks Gale.

"Nothing that I want to talk about out here. Can we go home first? Please."

"Yeah sure. Madge is staying the night. She is going to stay in the room with you and Posy. Okay?"

"Alright."

Since my dad and uncle died in the mine explosion, my mother had gone into a semi-absent state of mind, so my Aunt Hazel (my mother's sister and 8 months pregnant at the time with little Posy) and my three cousins (Gale, Rory, and Vick) moved in to help Katniss take care of me and mom.

We get home and Gale sits me down. Our mothers come in and sit down as well expecting news of Katniss.

"Okay Primrose Roselynn Everdeen. Spill it. What's going on?"

"I am so sorry I went against you mom. I just had to see her. I went into the woods and followed Peeta and his new tribute partner after he had taken her for a walk. I knew that when Peeta said that they had to get back that because Katniss would kill the other one if left alone too long. They walked in the door and I waited for a few minutes. I went up to the door and knocked. I was so happy that Katniss answered. We latched onto each other and cried. Then the boy from two came and ripped us apart. He threatened to snap my neck because I had made contact with her outside of training. Katniss went to hit him, but instead he punched her in the stomach. I couldn't let him hurt her because of me, so I went after him pressing the pressure points mom and Katniss taught me. I thought he was going to hurt me. Then the District 2 girl, I think I heard Peeta call her Clove, said that she would protect me because she has never seen Cato, District 2 boy tribute, taken down so quickly. Then Katniss walked me to the fence. Oh Gale! Katniss's cabin is the closest cabin to the lake."

"Oh the lake Uncle Mac taught us all how to swim in? I am going to kill that guy if he continues to hurt my family!"

"Yeah that lake. You can't hurt him because you are a survival trainer." I say.

"But my dearest daughter, you have to remember you and I love are the only medics for District 12. We can hurt him and say it is for training." says my mother.

Madge stands up and begins to speak.

"Hey guys! You can still get in trouble for that. My father taught me to kill him with kindness."

I nod my head in agreement with Madge. I really don't like violence and fighting. Someone always gets hurt. Katniss got hurt, and it made me sad. I won't do anything that will cause her to get hurt.

This is the promise I made myself. I go up to the room and start to write in the journal Katniss traded game to get me for my birthday this year.

Gale comes in and sits on the bed next to me. He doesn't say anything and just holds me the way my father held me when I was younger. He starts top hum and I slowly drift off to sleep. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is-

"He will get his one day Primmy. I promise."

That night I dream of my sister with the love and fire in her eyes, and a smile of joy on her face.

**Camille POV**

How dare that bastard treat my daughters like that! I should go straight to my husband's best friend and District 12's only victor, Haymitch, and tell him what has happened.

As a matter of fact, I should go to Bran Mellark (who owns the town bakery) and have him make a special loaf of bread for the District 2 male tribute. Tell him that the Capitol had sent word to me that he was constipated and asked if I could help him along.

I will give Bran the little packet of grounded up Cascara Sagrada Bark (which is a natural laxative. We have an abundance of supply because a lot of babies get constipated from drinking milk all of the time) to bake into the bread. I wrote a short note to Katniss to warn the other two tributes to not touch or eat it.

With my mind made up, I walk up to Bran and tell him what I needed done. I feel really bad not going into details about why this needs to make it to Cato. I justify it with the thought that this is for my girls even though it isn't much, but this is somehow the first step in making things right with my daughters.

After I put in my special order, I walk over to Haymitch's house. I knock on his door and wait. It is only a few minute until the doors open.

"Yes Camille?" he asks.

"May I speak with you and the District 2 male tribute's mentor please?" I sweetly ask.

"Of course, Brutus get your ass down here. We have company." He says.

He lets me into his house and leads me to his kitchen. He offers me a drink and I kindly decline. The mentor Haymitch called Brutus enters the room and sits across the table from me.

"How can I help you ma'am?" asks Brutus.

"Please call me Camille." I say.

"Okay Camille. How may we help you?" he asks.

I repeat all that my youngest daughter had told us and what she did and what I had set in motion.

"WOW! Haymitch, remind me to never mess with or piss off an Everdeen. They are evil if you hurt one of their own. I do not envy Cato right now, nor do I want to be in his shoes." Says Brutus.

"You bet your happy ass we are!" I say. "No Cato, that's his name right, was correct that prim should not have been there, but that is no reason for him to threaten to kill her not does that give him reason to hit Katniss like that at all. He will know, after Katniss tells him (while he is shitting his brains out) that every action has a reaction."

"Camille, I have taught him that already." Says Brutus.

"Well he obviously didn't listen or catch on." I yell.

"Camille calm down please." Says Haymitch after I shoot him a warning.

I say goodbye to the men and start to walk home. I am met at the door by my sister.

"Did you put extra for me?" she asks.

"Yes" is all I say as I walk upstairs to bed.

"Mrs. Everdeen" asks Madge before I walk into my room.

"Yes Madge? And Call me Aunt Camille you will soon be my niece-in-law." I say.

"When you see Katniss, can you tell her I am sorry?" she asks.

"Yes, I will." I tell her.

"Thank you and good night Aunt Camille."

"You're welcome and sweet dreams my future niece-in-law."

**Gale POV**

It is the next morning, and I am at the cabin. I give a whistle and see my cousin in the window right away.

She is quickly by my side. I look at her and hand her Uncle Mac's bow. She smiles one of her rare smile. I hate knowing that she in the situation she is in. I hate that she had to be paired with that violent brutal son-of-a-bitch.

We start to hunt. It is like she never left. We see another 10 point buck, or maybe it was the same one from the other day.

She noc the arrow on the bow. She is about to release it when we hear someone or something fart. The buck hears it too and runs away.

She looks at me like I was the one to scare it away again. I give her the look that says that it wasn't me this time.

We start to walk towards the sounds of farting. Someone is taking a shit in the woods. That is when we see him. District 2 sitting on a hollowed tree stump with his pants around his ankles, shitting his ass off. Katniss walks up to him and punches him square in his face making his nose bleed.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"You scared off my family's meal and income for the next three weeks." she yells.

"Can you leave me alone so I can finish what I was doing!" he yells.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because we are going back to the cabin."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you are not going to sneak away with your little boyfriend again." He looks at me and says "Sorry dude. I took her and fucked her until she screamed. I made her bleed and she liked it."

This time I fucking hit him. I hit him so hard that he fell backwards and shit all over himself.

As I walked away, I yelled back saying-

"Catnip, I will tell _**AUNT**_ Camille and Primmy that you will see them in a few hours. Oh District 2, you hurt my little cousin again and I will sick Prim on you after I kick your ass."

"I would like to see you try." Says Cato.

I watch him stand up and grab some poison ivy and wipes his ass.

"I wouldn't do that." I say.

"I have to wipe my ass." He says.

"Yeah that is true, but you just wiped your ass with poison ivy. I see they didn't teach you that in your fancy academy. Did they? Catnip, we gonna have to take him to Aunt Camille. He is gonna need treatment." I say.

We walk back to the cabin and I go get Primmy and Aunt Camille. We return to the cabin, and they treat him.

"I hope you are not constipated anymore Cato?" asks Aunt Camille.

"I was never constipated." He says.

"Don't mess with or hit any of my girls again or it will be more than just the shits. Don't forget I have an abundance of knowledge with herbal medicine and I taught my girls well." She says as she treats Cato's poison ivy rash on his ass and hands.

It is now time for training to begin. They learn how to treat poison ivy and how to help treat every illness a pregnant woman can get with herbal remedies.

**Brutus POV**

That little shit. I cannot believe he didn't listen to what I said to him in the Capitol. Well he really is in for it now. He has pissed of the one person that can make him miserable even after the games.

Camille Everdeen, Katniss's mother, is very clever in dealing out punishment. I cannot wait to see what happens.

We walk into the cabin that houses Katniss and the other three. And notice that Camille is treating Cato for something. She says something to him that makes his face turns white.

"Clove, what happened?" I ask.

"Cato ate bread that was made just for him, Katniss went hunting and he tried to follow, scared off her pray by farting so loud while taking a shit in the woods, wiped his ass with poison ivy, and now dealing with embarrassment and threats from future baby-momma's momma!" she says laughing.

I couldn't hold it in any more. I busted out laughing, and I get death glares from Cato. I warned him that his actions your have bad consequences. He just didn't get the memo.

I walk over to Katniss.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes." She says holding back laughter.

"Sorry he made your pray run away. I will make sure they have the money for the rest of training to survive. I have talked to the president and both apprentices are traveling with us for the rest of the training. Prim will learn how every district heals their people and bring that knowledge back to your mother when the games start. Gale will be with us because he is Haymitch's apprentice." I tell her.

"Thank you Brutus. But what about Gale's fiance?" she asks.

"We will figure that out." I say.

They all go off to the raining.

When the month is over, we board the train and head to District 11.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books.

Author's Note:

I am so sorry for the long wait for the new chapters. In this chapter there is lemons and violence. I want to thank my beta 3lvee for all of your help and support.

Please remember that this is rated M for a reason and I am always open to suggestions on how to make this story better.

Chapter 6

Cato POV (On the Train to D-11)   
I have never been so humiliated in my whole life. A scum rat from 12 and her family got the better of me. This would never have happened in District 2. I have always been told that I was the pick of D-2.  
I have always had things my way no highway option. This includes when I have sex. The best one I ever had was my go-to girl, Samantha. The main things I liked about her were that she never complained about rough sex, and that she was so tight. Just thinking of her tightness made me so hard.  
Katniss is giving me sex tonight. I will have her any way I want her. She will experience the roughest sex she will ever have. She is not the one I want, but she will do until I get back to Sam.  
Speaking of Katniss, she walks into the room, and I automatically lock the door. I walk towards her, and I am thinking that I am so glad that I had to door locks changed to where I had the only key.  
"What are you doing?  
"I am going to fuck you and fuck you hard"  
"You can't; I am on my period."  
"I don't care. It is happening now, and Katniss, you bled last week. I have been keeping track too. The sooner you get pregnant, the less I have to touch you."  
I push her on the bed and ripped her clothes off. I didn't wait for her to get wet enough. I just slammed in her as she screamed out loud. She is just a thing to hold me over until I can get back to Sam again.  
I could tell she was bleeding now, and I didn't care. It made me thrust harder and harder knowing that I made her bleed again. I am only fucking her just to make a kid for the capitol.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU SICK BASTARD! OWW!"

"This is punishment for how your family treated me in 12 you fuckin' scum bitch!"  
I thrust faster and harder. She is in tears and she is still screaming. It just turns me on even more.  
I finally grunt as I cum inside her. She is lying there crying. I told her that if she doesn't stop crying that I would give her a reason to cry. I also tell her that she better hopes that she gets pregnant soon because if she doesn't it will get worse.  
"Get up and get dressed. We are arriving in 11 in 5 minutes. We will be transferred into living quarters with Clove, Peeta, Thresh, and that Glimmer Chick. Prepare yourself because you will be getting what you just got every night."  
She finally doesn't say anything, and it is music to my ears. I don't want to hear her. She is disgusting to me.  
When she starts to move, I hear her whimper.  
"Shut the fuck up and clean your mess up! You are not so tough now are you?" I taunt her.  
She continues to loudly cry.  
"I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I say as I raise my fist threatening her.  
I grab my stuff and go to the train door. It opens and I walk to the living quarters. I walk into our room, and start to put my stuff away.  
This is when I notice that Avox's are carrying in Katniss's stuff in, and both Brutus and Haymitch are blocking the way out.  
"Sirs please get out of my way. I would like to get something to eat."  
"No boy. We need to talk."

**Clove POV  
**I hear a scream and it came from the direction Katniss went. We head to the rooms, and I see Cato leave with his stuff and only his stuff. Peeta already had our stuff ready and said that I didn't have to worry about it. I really like having Peeta around. I would love to do more stuff for myself, but he won't let me.

Seeing Cato leave though made me very nervous. I hate feeling like this. I rushed into the room and look around for Katniss. I don't see her anywhere, but what I do see has me worried.  
I see signs of a struggle and blood on the sheets. Normally, I would get excited at the sight of blood, but this time. I look to the floor and see a trail of blood droplets heading to the closet. Following the trail, I think that something very bad has happened. I open the closet door and see Katniss huddled in the very back of the closet naked sitting in a puddle of blood.  
I call for Peeta.  
"Yes Clovey?" he asks with a smile.  
That smile fades as he sees Katniss.  
"I need you to help me get her to the bathroom.  
"Okay. Right away." He says taking off his shirt and puts it on Katniss's naked body.  
He picks her up and takes her into the bathroom. He puts her in the empty bathtub and goes to stand outside the door facing away from us.  
"Peeta, can you go get Prim and our mentors?"  
"NO! NOT PRIM! Please, she doesn't need to see me like this. Please get the girl from District 5. She was my mother's best student aside from little duck. Please."  
"Okay. Peeta go get Foxy, Haymitch, and Brutus. Do not let Prim in here no matter what."  
He nods his head and then is off to find the people we asked for.  
"What the fuck happened Katniss? Tell me, or I will bring Gale in here."  
"Okay. He raped me, and roughly at that. He said it was punishment for how my family treated him in 12. He said that he hoped that I got pregnant soon so he didn't have to touch a scum rat anymore. I told him to get off of me, but he just kept going. It felt like he was ripping me in half. He kept hitting something inside of me and it hurt every fucking time."  
Foxy, Marvel, Brutus, and Haymitch arrive with Peeta within the next ten minutes. Everyone looks at me, and the look they gave told me that they heard everything. I tell the guys to wait in the room while Foxy and I go assess Katniss's injuries.  
As I walk into the bathroom, I ask Peeta to gather all of Katniss's stuff and have them moved in the living quarters.  
When I reach Katniss, Foxy is already starting the examination. First she checks Katniss to see if there are any other injuries, like bruising, cuts, or broken bones, and all we find is bruising and swelling of her vagina.  
When Foxy starts the internal exam, Katniss screams. The mentors are in the room right away.  
"Well her cervix is very sensitive meaning one of two things. 1) He tore it, or 2) it is inflamed. It is more likely the later of the two. I will examine her in one week and we will know for sure what had happened. I did not feel any tares other than the outer area of her vagina. That is where all of the blood is coming from. She cannot train for at least a week." says Foxy.  
"Okay. Thank you Marissa. I think Haymitch and I need to have a little talk then. Clove?" says Brutus.  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Take care of Katniss. Have Peeta put her in my quarters for now. I do not want Cato around her for at least 2 days. Haymitch lets go."  
I do as my mentor says and have Peeta take Katniss to Brutus's quarters and place her on the bed. When he sets her down she gives a slight whimper, and I hear Peeta whisper:  
"Shh. It's ok. Clove and I are here. Don't worry. You are okay. You are safe."  
I sit next to her and help her with whatever she needs.  
I sit there and think about all that Peeta has done and how caring and how gentle he is with me. It is in that moment that I realize that Peeta is the perfect person for me. Where I am rough and tough, he is sweet and gentle.  
'Thank you lady luck!' is all I have to say.

**Brutus POV**

"Brutus, we are going to have to interfere now. There is no reason he should have done that to her."

"I know Haymitch. I have an idea. How about since they are supposed to be a team, he cannot train unless she is by his side."

"Yeah but you are forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"HE RAPED HER! SHE DID NOT CONSENT AND SHE SAID NO!"

"What is the punishment in 12?"

"Well the head Peacekeeper would give out 50 lashes with the whip and half way through the punishment he would relinquish the whip half way to the oldest living male relative to deal out the rest of the lashes."

"Ok. Then no training without Katniss and 25 lashes. I will deal out 15 and then Gale will give him the rest. It will be done in 2 hours time. Go prepare Gale and I will go have a talk with my disobedient tribute."

As we part ways to prepare for Cato's punishment, I think to myself:

'This kid is going to be the death of me."

I head to the tribute's quarters for the month. I ask the Avox who carried Katniss's stuff to her quarters to take me there.

I step in the door way blocking Cato's way out.

"Sir, please move out of the way. I would like to get something to eat."

"No boy. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. What did you do to Katniss?"

"I gave her what she deserves."

"No you didn't. What I saw just a few minutes ago, how she looked was horrible. This is even after Clove and the girl from 5 cleaned her up. I told you that if you mistreated her or abused her in anyway, I would personally punish you. Because of how serious her injuries are, you are to receive 25 lashes across the back and you will not train until Katniss is able to train. You will apologize to her in front of everyone on the train."

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You RAPED her! That is what you did wrong! This is why you are being punished."

"When is my punishment and how long until Katniss can train?"

"Katniss can train in a week. Your punishment begins as soon as we finish our conversation."

As I say this, a very pissed off Haymitch, Gale, and Prim come to escort Cato to the middle of Tribute Square.

He strips off his shirt; Prim and Gale tie his hands to the posts and move away. I start to deal the lashes and after the 15th lash, I hand over the whip to Gale. He is the oldest male in her family as her father and uncle is dead.

Cato stands and starts to walk to the room he shares with Katniss. I follow to make sure that everything will be okay.

To my surprise, Katniss is there waiting with a medical bucket filled with the herbs and stuff needed to take care of Cato's back.

"Katniss, May I speak to you please?"

"Yes Mentor Brutus?"

"Please call me Brutus. You have earned my respect and only people I respect calls me Brutus."

"Yes Sir."

"Why are you here and not resting?"

"Cato and I are supposed to be a team. I have to go home to my family; I need Cato to do that."

"I have to do some special training with you. Cato is worried that, since he can't train without you, that he will lose the games. I need to train you in all things so that you can protect yourself and it will make up for lost training time. I will start your special training in District 7."

"Thank you Mentor Brutus. I need to get back to Cato."

As the week progresses, I check in on Katniss and Meathead. She is by his side taking care of him. It should be the other way around. He should be caring for her. This surprises everyone.

**Cato POV**  
I don't want her helping me. She got me into trouble. She got me whipped by Brutus. I am not happy with her. I am not happy with her at all.

Brutus comes in with Haymitch, thanks her for caring for his protégé & sends Katniss with Clove to get something to eat.  
Brutus "If it's the last thing I do, YOU will HEED to WHAT I SAY you ungrateful shit! YOU need HER to make IT HOME. Even if it means to your whore, Sam. If I had it my way, I would kill you myself for what you did to her & be done with it. Since SHE can't train for a week, YOU CAN'T train for a week. IN ADDITION, I'm giving her special training to PROTECT herself better. Training I might add that YOU should've been doing with HER from the beginning! Since YOU WON'T TRAIN your PARTNER, YOU will stand there & watch as I TRAIN HER FOR YOU! I told you Cato, for every action as an equal reaction. I told you KATNISS will be the difference between life and death for YOU.  
NOW HEED MY WORD & OBEY ME as IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT BECAUSE IT DOES! You are NEVER to MISTREAT her again. YOU will be gentle with her from here on or, I WILL make the pain 50 times worse. YOU will treat her with the respect she has EARNED from ALL the MENTORS for taking care of YOU when YOU SHOULD BE CARING FOR HER for all you have done to HER! Her special training with me starts in District 7. Until then all training that the two if you missed will be CAUGHT UP TOGETHER as A TEAM while in District 6 & in addition starting tomorrow since your lashes should be healed enough, YOU are to wait on KATNISS UNTIL she fully HEALS!  
Now heed my word boy & obey me in ALL THINGS from HERE ON OUT or, Cato YOU WILL face MY WRATH.  
Mitch, batter up.  
A very SOBER & Pissed off Haymitch looks at Cato. If I ever see her the way Brutus & I saw her on the train again or even remotely close to it, I WILL make Brutus's promise to YOU look like CHILD'S PLAY. Cato KATNISS didn't give you the shits or, poison ivy, her MOTHER did because you mistreated her DAUGHTER. In 12 PARENTS ACTUALLY PROTECT THEIR CHILDREN. FROM here on WE (meaning all MENTORS) will be watching YOU. Both turn & leave Cato.

**Brutus's POV**  
Haymitch, batter up.  
A very SOBER & Pissed off Haymitch looks at Cato. If I ever see her the way Brutus & I saw her on the train again or even remotely close to it, I WILL make Brutus's promise to YOU look like CHILD'S PLAY. Cato KATNISS didn't give you the shits or, poison ivy, her MOTHER did because you mistreated her DAUGHTER. In 12 PARENTS ACTUALLY PROTECT THEIR CHILDREN. FROM here on WE (meaning all MENTORS) will be watching YOU.  
All SHIT now I have to get a SOBER Haymitch until this year's games are over. FUCK! That little son of a bitch. Now I can only hope that the team building exercise that I instilled to this team works. Or Katniss won't even make it to the arena because of Cato's lack of self-control. We leave the door cracked as we go tell Katniss who is on the way back with food for Cato.  
Katniss agrees on two conditions, 1) that Haymitch & I act as pseudo fathers to Prim & the Hawthorne children so Gale won't be over burdened by the responsibility. 2) Being that Katniss will be pregnant in the arena, I give extra training at the Capitol to Cato to compensate for my possible lack of agility in the arena. In turn Katniss said that she will make sure she'll have his back as much as she can in the arena.  
I tell her we (Haymitch & I ) will talk t the rest of this kids on the first request. The second I agree to because I know it will get HER out of the arena alive. I also get her to promise to rest more so she can heal. As I tell Haymitch, she's worth a thousand of him. Haymitch replies Katniss knows if she dies in child birth, Cato will have to raise the baby alone. Also she made that request was in thanks for protecting her after what Cato did.

**Cato's POV**  
Just FUCKIN' GREAT! Now I have to watch MY MENTOR train her. What the... Did I just hear Katniss make a deal with MY mentor & he's AGREEING to it. Brutus is saying that scum IS WORTH A THOUSAND of me. That bitch. Haymitch said if she dies in child birth, (if I could be so lucky) I will have to raise the baby by myself. That would be true, I would raise my kid. Ok if that's what Brutus wants that's what he gets. She just gets what is REQUIRED of me.

**Brutus's POV**  
Has Katniss walks away from the pair, Brutus notices that the door wasn't closed all the way. Shit, the little fucker heard everything. I can only hope that he knows what it NOW takes to bring home a Victor. Even one as worthless has he is.

**Cato's POV**  
Cato looks at Katniss warily. Inside he's pissed & seething. Katniss give him a loaded plate to eat & he notices it's all his favorites including Pineapple. He nods his thanks & starts eating but he's still pissed at her. Katniss looks at the lashes on his back & does the treatment again. He notices that she's still not healed because she hasn't been resting. Well he reasoned if 'she' didn't have his mentor & Gale whip him, she wouldn't have to take care of him. However just in case if they're hanging around; "Brutus is right. You need to rest."  
Katniss "I will after this treatment. go ahead, eat. However you're healing nicely. Two more treatments tonight & you should be good to go tomorrow morning." As Katniss finishes.  
Cato "Katniss, come here, please." Katniss approaches but leery.  
Katniss "Yes, Cato?"  
Cato whispers into her ear. "We still have to do this kid thing." Katniss stiffens buts nods. "get use to every night; however it won't be like the last time. Because if we don't get pregnant, we don't make it out of the arena, period."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books.

Author's Note:

I am so sorry for the long wait for the new chapters. My laptop broke and I have to travel across town to use my mom's computer. There will be lemons here too. I want to thank my beta 3lvee for all of your help and support.

Please remember that this is rated M for a reason and I am always open to suggestions on how to make this story better.

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss POV**

Why does he do this to me? What did I do that was so wrong that he would want to treat me this way?

Everyone is starting to respect and care for their tribute partners. They already know that things are complicated enough with what Snow wants us to, and that mistreating others will always make it worse. A few of the tribute partners have already gone to train in the Capitol due to pregnancy.

They are the lucky ones. Thresh's little sister, Hayley, is already 1 ½ month pregnant with her Henry's baby. They liked each other right away. They are also in the Capitol.

Personally, I would rather train away from the Capitol's very watchful eyes, but that is beside the point.

No, I have to be stuck with the Neanderthal Cato Briggs. He keeps telling me to leave him alone and not to touch him, but I still take care of his wounds so they do not get infected.

Once he is deemed healed enough to train, all remaining tributes and the mentor's force me to rest, so that I may heal properly. They all force Cato to take care of me. He does not do a very good job, but I do get better.

On the day we return to training, Cato pushes me down.

"If you ever tell anyone what happens between us again, I will make everything 10 times worse than before!"

"Seriously Cato! After all I have done?"

"What have you done? Huh? Get me whipped by Brutus; your family treats me like shit; and you not getting pregnant like we were ordered to do! Seriously Katniss! After all you have done! Right!"

"If I didn't need you to have a baby and to get back to my family, you would have had an arrow through your head a long time ago!"

I get up and walk away. I feel so very confused about the situation. I am not sure why I have a little feeling for him. I think I will have to talk to Gale about this later.

I walk up to Mentor Chaff.

"Hello sir. My name is Katniss Everdeen from District 12 and this is Cato Briggs from District 2."

"I can introduce myself scum."

"Okay Katniss you will be working with my apprentice and niece Rue, and Cato you will come with me."

"Yes Sir." We both say at the same time.

Rue teaches me how to make sure that if Cato and I were to have to sleep in a tree that we would have a secure bed and would not fall out. She also teaches me about which berries were edible and which ones were not.

"Which ones are these?"

"Those are Cherries, very edible."

"And these?"

"Night lock, very poisonous. When the juice hits your mouth they will kill you in less than a minute."

"Very good! Katniss, it is time for us to join the others in the fields. You are very ahead of the others in your training. We have to go help with the harvest now."

"Okay Rue. Thank you so much for your help."

We walk over to the trees and Rue and I start to climb. I see two blondes and immediately notice that my little duck has learned how to climb. She carries a first aid kit on her back as she picks fruit from the tree. I see Glimmer reaching for a piece of fruit, but Prim gets to it first. She smiles at Glimmer and sticks her tongue out and tosses the fruit down to Gale. Glimmer grabs Prim and after making sure they are secured in the tree starts to tickle my little duck.

"Be careful little duck" I say with a smile that only Prim can make me smile.

"Quack! Quack!" she yells back.

The day is over, but I still need to talk to Gale. I start to walk to the trainer's quarters. I get to Gale's room and knock on the door. He answers with a questioning look.

"What's wrong Catnip?"

"I am confused and you are the only one I feel I can talk to about it."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Well you know how bad I have it with Cato right?"

"Yes. How can I not know."

"Well I don't know why, but I am starting to feel something for him, but I don't know what. I still don't like him the way I should like the future father of my child, but I feel something."

"Catnip, I think that you have undefined feelings for him because he was your first. Any girl will always feel something for their first even if they do not like them."

"Oh okay. Thanks Gale."

I leave his quarters and start to walk back to mine. I come across Rue and Prim who are in a deep conversation and do not see me.

"Your sister is Katniss! She is so brave. I heard that her tribute partner is really mean to her and some of the other tributes. Uncle Chaff doesn't want me around him, so he told me to help train Katniss. She is so cool and very smart!"

"Yeah. I love my sister with all of my heart. I really wish she didn't have to be with him. Katniss will do anything for family. When Madge said yes to my Cousin Gale's proposal, she became family. I am so glad I get to travel to other Districts to learn more medical knowledge for my mother. It is a plus that I get to be with Katniss as well. Hopefully they will let me be there when Katniss has her baby, but I know that there is a chance that they will send me home before then."

Just hearing my little duck talk about me like that made me tear up. I never knew that she felt that way. Leave it to Prim to make me cry.

I walk back to the tribute quarters, and then into mine and Cato's room. I turn on the light and see that Cato is waiting for me.

"Oh god. What did I do now?"

"Where were you? Curfew was 15 minutes ago."

"I had to talk to Gale about something."

"About what?"

"That is none of your business."

"It is when I am going to be the father of your child."

"No, it is not. I am going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. Good night Cato."

I start to walk to the bathroom, but Cato has other plans. He grabs my hand and says:

"Take your clothes off and lay in the bed."

I do has I am told & take off my clothes, lay on the bed. Cato crawls on top of me & we have sex. He is right it not as bad as when he raped me. Yet I know he's capable of more. I remember the night he took my virginity. Cato showed care then.

As he enters me I zone out, I turn my head away so I don't even look at him. The only noise is coming from him has he grunts & groans in my ear.

Cato tries to get me to respond, but I will not make any noise for him nor, look at him no matter how much I feel. I show him the same caring & emotions he has shown me, none. He has no love, emotions or, consideration for me then he will get the same from me. To him I'm scum to me he's scum. To him I'm the scum rat from 12 that he's being forced to have a kid with.

This is what he wants, this is what he shall have. I won't do anything for him as he wishes. This includes in this bed. The only response he gets from this body is what happens naturally.

As he cums inside, he moves off of me Cato is again surprised that I say nothing nor look at him, as I get up off the bed & go to the bathroom.

Only after I closed the door & get into the shower do I let my emotions show. Only in the shower has I let the tears fall. I get done with my shower & there is now an icy wall around my heart out with this new resolve. I leave the bathroom, go straight into bed close my eyes & sleep.

I can only hope that I get pregnant soon. I am thankful that we are leaving for District 10 tomorrow for survival training. I thank God that Gale remembered to bring both bows.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything about The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books.**

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for the new chapter. I have had an unfortunate event happen in my family this week. I want to thank my beta/co-writer 3lvee for all of your help, support, and for writing a about 4/5 of this Chapter.**

**I am having a time skip in this story due to the fact that my Co-writer/Beta and myself have a lot of ideas for this story and wish to bring them to light.**

**Please remember that this is rated M for a reason and I am always open to suggestions on how to make this story better.**

**ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss POV: Day 1 in District 4**

I am so exhausted. We have been learning how to make hooks out of anything, how to fish, and how to swim and now I ham heading back to the living quarters (after my second round of training of the day with Brutus) so that I get some rest for another day of training in District four.

Why did I agree to extra training again? Oh yeah, it is because my dimwitted tribute partner won't fallow the rules and train me in his special skills.

Mentor Brutus and I have trained for the past six months and all I could think of is that I wouldn't have to do this if Cato would buck up and train me like he should.

I, myself, have already taught him enough about the bow and arrows. He will never be good as Gale and I but he picked it really fast. I remember when I started to teach him. It was when we were in District 10.

"Cato, do you know how to throw knives?"

"Yeah every tribute trainee is taught how to throw knives. Why?"

"You have to have really good aim and a strong-arm right?"

"Yes Fire Girl. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, just as you need to have those features for throwing knives and spears you also need them when shooting a bow. Here watch me."

I walk over to the shooting range with my father's bow, and I take my stance. I notice that Cato is watch my every move.

I lift the bow to the point that my aim will not be off point and noc my arrow. I take in a deep breath and when I release the breath I also release the arrow.

The arrow flies and hit's the target dead in the center. I look at Cato and motion for him to do as I just did.

He steps up and takes his stance.

"Cato, you cannot stand like that. You will hit the target but not in the place you were are aiming at."

"This is how I stand for the use of my sword and throwing my knives."

"Yes, and it is a good solid stance but with the bow it is just a bit different. Here watch me again."

I take my stance again and noc my arrow. It is just to show him the small adjustment for his own stance.

He steps beside me and copies my stance. He noc the arrow to the bow-string. We both let our arrows fly. They both hit the center of the target.

I get so excited that he hit the bull's-eye on his first try that I turn and hug him. We pull apart, and he just stares at me like I just did something wrong. I jump back from him and walk away.

That night Cato fucked me like he was a wild animal who just found food for the first time in days. I still zoned out and showed no emotion. Again, he is frustrated because I just lay there.

When we were in District 8, Mentor Johanna had taught us how to use the axe for purposes other than killing people. She also started to train us in hand to hand combat. This was where I had a hard time with it.

Brutus had decided that my extra training would start early. He had also recruited two other people to help me with this training. Even though Clove was an excellent marksman with throwing knives, her mentor Enobaria was better for the fact that she taught Clove.

Brutus had asked clove and Peeta to help with the hand to hand combat even though Peeta is too soft on me. He has also asked Clove to practice knife throwing with me when training for the day was finished.

Brutus had decided that because all of the other weapons were too heavy for me and they would not make acceptation in the arena either. He also told Clove to do surprise attacks on me to prepare me for the games as well.

**Brutus POV**  
Damn that little shit! If it wasn't for the fact that Katniss is stuck with him, I would've make sure he didn't make to the damn arena, myself. This is an embarrassment of years of my time that I spent training him. I guess I should've trained him to be a human being first instead of a killing machine. Now I AM going to show him how to train his partner. Clove came up with the sneak attack idea & Peeta being the team player that CATO SHOULD be BY NOW is going along with it. Since I started training Katniss (I really wish I could trade Tributes with Haymitch for she's the daughter I wish I could have.) one on one myself, we've been doing sneak attacks on Katniss for a while. Now I'm going to show meathead what progress she has made so just maybe he can come out of this alive with her.

Just then Cato is going to his room scowling so Brutus grabs him from behind in a 'surprise' attack of his own. Has Brutus grabs Cato in a headlock & drags him away, Cato claws at him going

"What the fuck...?"

Brutus takes him to another room throws him into a mat. Cato looks up at him like

"shit, what did I do now? Look?"

"You're not in trouble but YOU ARE in danger of losing all, including YOUR life. I told you that you need to work WITH your partner. We've, Clove, Peeta (as Cato's eyes got big)& I have done surprise attacks on Katniss so train her better. You know that because I been making you watch them do it to her. YOU can't even get away from a simple one now. Now YOU watch as you see the progress that WE made on YOUR PARTNER. Maybe just maybe Cato you'll finally see why she's the jewel of the Districts worthy of more than YOU will ever be if you don't get YOUR ACT TOGETHER. At this point more people think you're the scum not her. This will not bode well to get sponsors for you & your partner if you don't get it together. Now watch hopefully with some humility that your partner can protect herself better than YOU ever would. NOW STAND, WATCH & LEARN!"

"Yes Sir."

Cato stands in the shadows with his mentor not knowing what he will see but interested none the less. Just then Katniss is coming up to their room but stop a little short for some reason. Katniss looks around flips out her key for the room but still is cautious none the less. Takes a couple of more steps when Peeta comes out in a flash but, Katniss flips him onto the ground & within the same movement takes her knife out of her boot & has it at his throat. Just then Clove comes out with a knife (this gets Cato's attention as he knows that there's no way Katniss can beat Clove) & charges at her. Katniss uses leverage & takes Clove's knife & pins her using Clove's own knife against Clove herself. THIS gets Cato's attention. He's trained with Clove for over 6 years & He's NEVER been able to get a knife from Clove, EVER.

"Where's your partner Katniss? Where's Cato?"

"Probably with Mentor Brutus, god only knows. "

"That's the point. YOU now have to find YOUR partner Katniss. Tick. Tock. Times wasting."  
Katniss still with the knife pointed at her

"Where Clove? Where. Is. Cato?"

"Beats me?"

"I'm not kidding Clove?" (This got Cato's attention)

"I'm serious."

"So am I, Clove because God help you if something happens to him God help you." Katniss gets up & leaves to find Brutus & Cato. Peeta helps Clove up "You okay Clove?"

"Yeah just shocked. Nobody has ever done what she had done. Nobody has ever used my own knife against me Pete."

"You went light on her right."

"No that's the point. Katniss & I agreed that I WOULDN'T go light on her. Peeta she can do this without Cato. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Don't give up on this team yet. Just promise me when you win this Clove YOU keep our child away from MY MOTHER. Just promise me that."

"Okay Peeta, okay & I'm not giving up. WE both will get out of this."

As they walked to their room, Brutus turns to Cato.

"I know you overheard my conversation with Katniss in your room at 11 while SHE was caring for you while recovering from those lashes. We left the door open for a reason dipshit. Haymitch was right, it wasn't Katniss fault. I FOLLOWED through on my promise that I would personally punish YOU if YOU EVER mistreated Katniss, you little shit. Even after this, she stills cares enough to put HERSELF on the line for YOU. Too bad you won't return the favor. Brutus then grabs Cato by his shirt "BOY, HEED & OBEY me in ALL things. For YOU will help train YOUR partner even if she's pregnant in THAT ARENA. That's right she can be sent into the arena pregnant with your child. So start being A MAN & partner that you should be instead of the scowling BOY I see before me. GET IT! ARE WE CLEAR? GOOD!"

"You & my trainers told me feelings are weak. We are to crush our opponents & adversaries."

"EARTH to CATO! She's your partner who WILL BE the MOTHER of YOUR CHILD, DEAL with it, dipshit. She's a human being Boy, not plumbing for you to use & discard. This years games throws everything out the window Cato. IT'S a DIFFERENT game this year. Like it or not there WILL BE TWO Victors not one. That's if YOU GET YOUR ACT together. If I were you, I would look at this differently NOW or, you end up in a body bag."

**Cato's POV:**  
I'm trying to think why am I being treated like shit here too? I've obeyed the rules yet I get treated like crap here too. Also what crawled up, turned sideways & died in Katniss's ass lately? When we have sex, I get more reaction out of whores than her lately. She won't even look at me even though her body tells me otherwise. Why? I remembered when I took her virginity, damn was that a night, as he smiles at the memory. Could it be from that one time I was rough with her. Not one of my best moments but I've been gentle. I've kept my word. So what the fuck is going on? As I approach my room I'm deep in thought scowling then, all of a sudden I'm be grabbed from behind!

"What the fuck!?"

But I recognized the arm as my mentor's as I'm being dragged to some room... Where I'm thrown onto a mat I'm thinking

"Oh holy shit what did I do now?"

My mentor, Brutus speaks:

"You're not in trouble but YOU ARE in danger of losing all, including YOUR life. I told you that you need to work WITH your partner. We've, Clove, Peeta (as Cato's eyes got big)& I have done surprise attacks on Katniss so train her better. You know that because I been making you watch them do it to her. YOU can't even get away from a simple one now. Now YOU watch as you see the progress that WE made on YOUR PARTNER. Maybe just maybe Cato you'll finally see why she's the jewel of the Districts worthy of more than YOU will ever be if you don't get YOUR ACT TOGETHER. At this point more people think you're the scum not her. This will not bode well to get sponsors for you & your partner if you don't get it together. Now watch hopefully with some humility that your partner can protect herself better than YOU ever would. NOW STAND, WATCH & LEARN!"

I reply

"Yes Sir."

And watch maybe I can figure out what's going on with Katniss. I see Peeta & Clove lying in wait for Katniss. I see Katniss coming to our room where all of a sudden, WHOA! Did my partner just flipped Peeta? And she freaking as a knife to his throat. Okay Oh-oh here's comes Clove with a KNIFE. HOLY SHIT! As my mouth drops open Katniss unarmed CLOVE with a leverage move and used CLOVE'S OWN knife against her! I've trained with Clove for over 6 years now & I still am unable to that! Holy shittt. Now THAT'S impressive. Katniss is 'grilling' Clove? What the fuck?

"Where's your partner Katniss? Where's Cato?"

"Probably with Mentor Brutus, god only knows."

"That's the point. YOU now have to find YOUR partner Katniss. Tick. Tock. Times wasting."

Katniss still with the knife pointed at her

"Where Clove? Where. Is. Cato?"

"Beats me?"

"I'm not kidding Clove?" (This got Cato's attention)

"I'm serious."

"So am I, Clove because God help you if something happens to him God help you."

Katniss gets up & leaves to find Brutus & Cato. Cato notices something in her eyes & in her voice but doesn't understand it. Both Brutus & Cato are impressed for different reasons but impressed none the less. Then the two over hear Peeta & Clove speak:

"Yeah just shocked. Nobody has ever done what she had done. Nobody has ever used my own knife against me Pete."

"You went light on her right."

"No that's the point. Katniss & I agreed that I WOULDN'T go light on her. Peeta she can do this without Cato. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Don't give up on this team yet. Just promise me when you win this Clove YOU keep our child away from MY MOTHER. Just promise me that."

"Okay Peeta, okay & I'm not giving up. WE both will get out of this."

Cato wonders why would Peeta want to keep his mother away from their baby? Clove didn't go light on Katniss. I know that. Maybe it was not a bad idea that Brutus trained one on one after all?

That's When Brutus speaks again:

"I know you overheard my conversation with Katniss in your room at 11 while SHE was caring for you while recovering from those lashes. We left the door open for a reason dipshit. Haymitch was right, it wasn't Katniss fault. I FOLLOWED through on my promise that I would personally punish YOU if YOU EVER mistreated Katniss, you little shit. Even after this, she stills cares enough to put HERSELF on the line for YOU. Too bad you won't return the favor. Brutus then grabs Cato by his shirt "BOY, HEED & OBEY me in ALL things. For YOU will help train YOUR partner even if she's pregnant in THAT ARENA. That's right she can be sent into the arena pregnant with your child. So start being A MAN & partner that you should be instead of the scowling BOY I see before me. GET IT! ARE WE CLEAR? GOOD!"

"Sir we are not suppose to have feelings. They make a person weak. We're suppose to crush our opponents & adversaries."

"EARTH to CATO! She's your partner who WILL BE the MOTHER of YOUR CHILD, DEAL with it, dipshit. She's a human being Boy, not plumbing for you to use & discard. This years games throws everything out the window Cato. IT'S a DIFFERENT game this year. Like it or not there WILL BE TWO Victors not one. That's if YOU GET YOUR ACT together. If I were you, I would look at this differently NOW or, you end up in a body bag."  
Brutus is now waiting for Katniss for a surprise attack. If she does to Brutus, what she did to Clove, you bet your ass she's worthy of being the mother of my child. But how can we even partner when the other mentors won't even let us train together as partners? This I must mention to Brutus. Just then Katniss sees me & I move my eyes over to where Brutus is . Katniss blinks in understanding, yet as she comes closer before I can move Brutus moves lightening fast yet Katniss uses his movement & leverage to pin HIM down BEFORE I could even blink. HOLY SHIT! Katniss PINNED BRUTUS down! Wait til I tell Marvel about this. Oh yeah Marv is at the Capitol, Damn. I wish Katniss would conceive so I could at least talk to a friend.

Katniss looking at her partner

"You okay."

"Yes."

"You are Lucky. Mentor Brutus."

Then everything got a little dizzy for her as she rolled on her ankle wrong. Cato grabs her before she falls.

"Shit. I'm fine just rolled on the ankle wrong."

Brutus has Cato take her back to their quarters after being cleared by a medic. Brutus also has Cato put ice on her ankle.  
Later back in their room, Cato runs Katniss a bath since the medic stated to keep off of it tonight.

And the evening begins.

**Katniss POV:**  
I want to talk to Cato. This has got to stop. He's MY partner yet he's being treated poorly & I will get it in the end. I've asked for Haymitch to talk to Mentor Brutus about this. WE need to train together not apart as partners. I need a few minutes to figure out what I'm going to say. Why are there drag marks on the floor? I'm looking around as I approach our assigned quarters. Wait a minute... the Mocking jays aren't mocking.  
I takes a couple of more steps when Peeta comes out in a flash but, I'm flip him onto the ground & within the same movement takes my knife out of my boot & have it pointed at his throat. Just then Clove comes out with a knife & charges at me. Brutus has been teaching me how to use leverage & momentum against my enemies. I apply this when I take Clove's knife & pins her using Clove's own knife against Clove herself. Now what the fuck is going on & where's Cato? Why isn't he here? Then I get my answer & I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

"Where's your partner Katniss? Where's Cato?"

"Probably with Mentor Brutus, God only knows."

"That's the point. YOU now have to find YOUR partner Katniss. Tick. Tock. Times wasting."

Katniss still with the knife pointed at her

"Where Clove? Where. Is. Cato?"

I say with emotion which is not good. Not with what's going on with me. Emotions are not my strong suit.

"Beats me?"

"I'm not kidding Clove?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I, Clove because God help you if something happens to him. God help you."

I get up & leave to find Brutus & Cato. I remember to look at the direction of the drag tracks before moving on. Has I move, I move quickly in this seconds can count as Brutus would tell me. I can't let my partner down. Like I did my father & Gale's my Uncle Garrick that day at the mine. Failing my family is not an option. I have to make it back for Prim's at the very least. I will not let my sister starve, she's pretty much I have left that's good in this world. How the fuck did Brutus drag Cato this far? Then I see him, Cato standing in the middle of the Mat. Cato notices & without using his hand for they are in front in mock bound. Cato uses his eyes to signal Brutus is to the right, I in turn blink once to know I got the signal as I slow down & enter the room...

Brutus charges at me but I'm ready as I use his momentum against him, pin him down & pull a knife against his throat. The knife marks the end of the exercise/drill. Cato is standing there with a surprised look on his face & do I hint a look of pride? Interesting.

"So How did I d... OWWWW SHITT!"

As I get up I got a dizzy & my ankle pops. But before I hit the ground Cato catches me. Brutus sends Cato for the Medic, tells him to bring ice & has me sit against the wall.

"YOU did good Katniss but how did you know where to l..."

"Cato signaled with his eyes. He knew not to use his hands. That's what I looked for. (Brutus sees this as a start that they can work together as partners & decides they can start training together as partners) Mentor Brutus.."

"Brutus Please. Katniss YOU'VE earned my respect. Please call me Brutus from here on?"

"Yes Sir. Brutus how can we work as partners if we don't TRAIN together has partners? You got to get the other mentors to see that or, we may not make it. I've got Prim to think about, Brutus. I can't go back on my word to her."

"I know ,Haymitch talk to me about this. You & Meathead will start training together when we hit the next District. I also decided to accept your request to be a pseudo father to you & the other kids. You are something special Katniss. You are the one I would be PROUD to call daughter. Any ways, I got to do makeup training with him now but I want you to keep up yours with Enobaria & Clove okay."

"Sure Brutus, I can do that. I hope this ankle doesn't set us back again. Of all the dumb things to do, roll on my ankle wrong. "

Just then Cato returns with the medic who looks at Katniss. Brutus pulls Cato aside & tells him when they start training together in the next district. However he also added that he & Haymitch decided to accept Katniss request to be the Pseudo father to her & the rest of the kids.

"You will do strength training with her while we are here. And Cato with Haymitch & I being 'Dad' to her & the kids. So WE will still be keeping an eye on you."

"I know where she needs the training. I will start tomorrow with her during free time to see how much strength she really has & go from there. Until then I need her to get an ankle brace for that weak ankle, now."

"I get the brace & some weights for her to use in the room but Cato DON'T fuck this up. This is a requirement even to become a trainer at the academy."

Just then the medic gives his diagnosis & tell them to carry her back to her room, no weight on it for 24 hours & elevate it. But as Cato was going to go bridal style, Katniss stops him.

"Go piggy back Cato. Otherwise the others are going to think YOU did something when you didn't. This way they'll think its just part of a won bet type of thing. Even though I must weigh a ton."

"I can handle it 12. By the way you're not heavy at all."

"It's why they won't train us TOGETHER as PARTNERS Cato. The Tributes are talking to the Mentors, get it."

Cato realizes that Katniss is even trying to train together so he goes for the piggy back style which will hide the injured ankle as well. As Cato carries her back Brutus goes to get the ankle brace, small weights & dinner for the two so Katniss will rest remember to get extra pineapple as a treat since Cato got her hooked on it. Brutus thinks to himself 'That a Girl'.

Cato get us back to our room, puts me on the bed & props up my foot with a couple of pillows.

"Well this is going to suck. I still need to get a shower."

"I'll run a bath for you after we eat. Now we need to talk. I need to know why YOU don't respond to me?"

"Cato I'm doing what's 'REQUIRED' of me. It works both ways Cato. YOU didn't want me to help you nor to 'touch' you. Cato in any relationship, you get what you give. Even if you think of the person as 'scum'. "

Cato was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Cato opens the to find Haymitch & Brutus with dinner, the brace & the weights. Cato bides his time to when they're alone again but not before trying something even if its just for this night. He wants a response in that bed tonight & by God he will get it.

Haymitch & Brutus give us our food & talks to both of us about today. Cato will be doing strength training with her during 'free time' starting three times a week & building it up from there. After we get done eating which included some extra pineapple the mentors left taking the plates with them. Boy that pineapple stuff is good.  
Cato went into the bathroom to run a bath for me. It took awhile for some reason then he came out & oh HELLO in just boxers. This is going to be interesting. Cato comes to the bed picks me up, carries me into the bathroom where I see where he's going with this. He recreated from memory our first night & added candles. Momma like. Cato is sitting me on the stool as he undresses me, I asked:

"Am I going to get dunked again?"

"No, I am going to give you a bath, if you don't mind."

As he undresses me, he's looking at me a little different. So I ask him what is wrong? Cato kept undressing me then places me in the tub, takes off his boxers & gets in behind me. Cato is unbraiding my hair combs his fingers through it. I am thinking this is better. Instead of dunking me to get my hair wet he uses a cup to wash it . Then he grabs the sponge & starts to wash me & like before when he rinses he replaces that with kisses but I fight back to give into the temptation of making any sound.

"Not tonight Katniss. Don't shut me out tonight."

He takes my hand & puts it over his heart & covers it with his own.

"See it beats I am human too Katniss. Don't shut off, feel Katniss, feel tonight."

So to see if he is serious about this I lean in & kiss him he gently kisses me back. His eyes went from ice blue to indigo blue with lust.

"Katniss.."

This time he leans in & kisses me back which I do. That's all it takes for him to pick me up without breaking our kiss & carry me to the bed lays me down on it. Before joining me there. Good God I forgot what he could do with those hands. Thank God he didn't has he explores every part of my body as if he seeing it for the first time with his hands. That same pressure is building in my core as I whimper, moan & squirm against his hand yet, his lips never go below my neck & shoulder area. I could tell he's showing a lot of self restraint as I am on the verge of screaming Cato whispers

"yes Katniss. Feel don't shut off."

I said one word that made it almost an all nighter well I actually growled it

"more"

Without his eyes leaving mine took that time to enter me which sent me over the edge as I arched up & grabbed his arm. In doing so I clamped down on him like a vice. This sent Cato over the edge & get hard again within me within seconds of each other.

Later, we both slept & inside I wept. For I gave him all tonight. I would remember this night for a long time because it is the only night he stayed with me in the same bed. Ever.

Little did we know that this night was the night that Cato and I had conceived.

And now our journey has really begun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books.**

**Author's Note:**

**In this chapter, the tributes will be in District 3 and 2 there will be fluff (Back story stuff).**

**I want to thank my beta/co-writer 3lvee for all of your help, collaboration, and support. A lot of the wording is your words.**

**Please remember that this is rated M for a reason and I am always open to suggestions on how to make this story better.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss POV**

It has been three weeks since that night that I let my emotions go during sex with Cato. I honestly cannot believe that I did that. Well it will not happen again. I cannot let him know that even though he treats me like dog shit piled under wet monkey dung I have still developed some feelings for him.

As I finish this though, I realize that I am still lying in bed. I get up and fall back onto the bed. What the hell is wrong with me?

This is the second time that I have fallen with in the last week. The first time was two days ago. I was training with Clove and Enobaria with knives. I went to throw one and all of the sudden I got dizzy and fell. Clove takes the knife from me and Enobaria has me sit up. They wanted to take me to medical, but I told them that I was working myself too hard.

Now I am trying to get back up out of bed when Cato walks in.

"What is wrong with you now?"

"Nothing just a dizzy spell."

"Is it going to cut into our training time? We have already missed out on a lot of training because of your antics."

"Don't worry Cato. You will get to participate in your precious tra…"

I didn't get a chance to finish my words when I had to run not walk to the bathroom to puck up the contents that was my dinner from last night.

As my head was hanging over the toilet, I realized what my symptoms could mean. I could very much be pregnant. We will be leaving for District 3 at the end of the week. I will have my monthly check up and we will have our answer then.

Cato had followed me into the bathroom and with a disgusted look on his face he says :

"Well there goes training for the day."

Then he walks away grumbling.

**Cato POV**

Oh my god. Here we go again. She is throwing up which means she is sick and I can't train. Why is it always something?

Is she just looking for a reason to get us killed? I hope that is not the case because she has a family to get back to just like I do.

I thought that when we were finally able to train together things would start going smoothly, and it has. Until now.

Last week it was dizzy spells and now it is throwing up. I wish she would get over herself and suck it up so we can get back to training. I have noticed that she gained a little weight as well. She needs to go on a diet if she is going to survive the games with me. It is not like she is going to get pregnant now.

If she hasn't conceived by now, I am convinced that she will not get pregnant. It doesn't matter how many times I fuck her she just won't get pregnant. I actually think that President Snow is going to have us killed once we reach the Capitol.

Our president is a gracious but there are some things he does not tolerate. Things like his orders not being followed. I have seen people in District 2 literately be dragged out of their homes and go to the capitol never to return.

Most of them are turned into Avoxes, but some of them are executed on national television.

I have this feeling that one or the other is going to happen to me. I definitely do not want to die.

Katniss needs to suck it up, and we need to train.

At least now we are getting on the train for District 3. Maybe things will change.

**Katniss POV-Exam Room District 3**

Well I guess today is the day we find out if I am pregnant or not. Clove and I are here for our monthly check ups. We are sitting in the same room but there is a curtain between us. We will be examined by the same doctor.

"Yeah I have been feeling dizzy and I have been throwing up everyday for the last month. Peeta thinks that I am pregnant, but I think I am just not adjusting well to the traveling and the different foods we are eating."

"Yeah Clove. I have only started to throw up just recently. I have actually fallen twice due to dizziness."

Just then the doctor walks in and tells me to put my feet in the stirrups and does the examination. He then tells me to go pee in a cup, and have blood work taken.

I go and do as the doctor says. I wait for Clove and then we wait for the results of both of the tests.

The doctor comes out and tells us that both of the tests were negative. I just know Cato is going to flip out.

He will make me feel so bad and will push me harder than Brutus ever did.

Clove and I start to walk back to our rooms to get ready for training. I tell her that I am worried about what Cato is going to do when he finds out.

I walk into the room and Cato is there.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that I am not pregnant."

"Great. Well I guess you better say your good-byes to your family because you just killed us."

"Why are you accusing me of not getting pregnant? Have you ever thought about you and your swimmers not doing your job. It takes two to conceive."

He storms out to the training area where we are learning how to work with and manipulate electrical equipment.

That night Cato did not touch me and I was very okay with that.

**(Time skip to district 2)**

**Cato POV**

Finally! We're in District 2. Katniss has left to go with Clove to the medical center to be retested because of some stupid glitch in 3, whatever like I'm going to listen to anything that scum rat has to say.

Hopefully that barren ice bitch is finally knocked up so we have a shot of winning these games & I won't have touch her anymore. If I have fuck her one more time, I might kill myself just to get away from her. She may become the mother of our child, but it doesn't mean I have to like her. She's from 12 for Fuck Sake but while she's away, I can some fun.

I write a note to Samantha telling her to follow this Avox who will bring her to me. That I can't wait to see her, all of her. Just the thought of Sam gets me so hard.

I get the servant to take the note to her. I can't wait as I already have my shirt off as I hear a knock on the door. I walk over there to find Samantha with the biggest smile on her face and her green eyes sparkles like fireworks. HOT DAMN its going to be so much fun, Sam's never quiet as I pull her in to kiss her hard.

"God Samantha I missed you."

Yet I thought I saw somebody at the corner but I don't give a fuck because Sam is here as I close the door and lock it...

**Katniss POV**

I know that I am pregnant. I know the signs, my mother taught me well. I just need to get (as I turn around the corner ).. who is that with Cato and why is he kissing her?

"God Samantha I missed you."

I move fast back around the corner so he didn't see me as I hear the door lock. I walk to Peeta's & Clove's room & knock on their door. Clove answers the door takes one look & rushes me in. I tell Clove what I saw. I then ask

"Who's Samantha?"

Clove explains that before the reaping that was Cato's 'go to' girl. I then tell Clove that she's there now & Cato locked the door.

**Cato POV**

Oh my god, Samantha has already came three times & is riding me for number four . I love when she screams my name. I'm about to lose it. I scream out a name as I start to lose it and as I cum:

"Katniss"

Did I just screamed out Katniss's name with Samantha?

'Oh shit.. I'm fucked.' I think to myself.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I come to YOU and YOU yell another's name out in my presence."

"No Samantha, Katniss is my Partner in the games."

"So the fucking slut you're ordered to have a kid is more important than me!. I hope you die in the games!"

She pushes Cato off of her, gets dressed.

"Sam!"

"I hope you and your slut carrying your kid die in the games, you fucking asshole!"

As I storm out of my room

'Why did I scream Katniss's name just now?'

I don't understand. I don't love her hell I don't even like her. What the fuck is wrong with me? I'll go talk to Clove maybe she can help me figure this out.

**Clove POV**

Katniss deserves better than this. I talk to Peeta before Katniss & I go to medical.

"Peeta I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, You ok Clove?"

"Yeah big guy. If Katniss is right both her & I are pregnant & have been for over two months. I hate to say this about my best-friend but the fuck tard won't help her with this child. I want us to help her during the pregnancy. She needs us. Are you coming with us to medical?"

"Yes on both. Lets tell her but you & I are cornering the fuck tard Career of the Year and talking to him."

"Thanks Peeta"

"Hey Peeta?"

"Yes Clovie"

"Did you want to come with me to find out?"

"I would love that!"

It is at this moment that we walk out of our room and meet up with Katniss. We walk into the waiting area, let the receptionist know we are there for our monthly check up. The doctor comes out and asks for me to come back into the examining room. I ask him if Katniss and Peeta can come with since Katniss has to be checked on too.

The doctor agrees and then leads us into another room that has two examining tables. Peeta and the doctor steps out of the room so we can change.

We are changed and I get on the table. Katniss sits in a chair next to the table. The doctor and Peeta come in and my exam starts. I am given a cup to piss in and a paper for blood work.

As I walk out of the bathroom, I run into Katniss. She had just done her tests as well. We go back into the room with Peeta and wait for the results.

The doctor comes in and sits all of us down.

"Well ladies, you were right in your symptoms. You are in fact pregnant. BOTH of you. We are now required to have an ultrasound done to see how far along you two are. Who wants to go first?"

I look at Peeta and he gives me a smile.

"Well doc, I guess I will go first."

I lay on the table. The doctor lifts my hospital shirt and puts the cold gel on my belly. He then takes this stick thing and presses on my belly.

There it is plain as day! Mine and Peeta's baby. I can't help but cry. The doctor takes all of the pictures and prints out two (one for Peeta and one for me) pictures.

"Well tribute Clove you are exactly two months along. You and your tribute partner will be leaving for the Capitol in the morning. NO training for today. You must rest for the rest of the day."

"Thank you sir."

"Tribute Katniss. It is your turn."

**Katniss POV**

I sit on the table and do as I am told. The doctor then lifts my hospital shirt and puts the cold gel on my belly. It isn't long before I see an image on the screen.

Clove and Peeta both grab my hands and the doctor says:

"Tribute Katniss, you are carrying twins and you are eight weeks along. Meaning you are two months pregnant."

Then he looks at both of us and says

"Congratulations!"

I am so shocked that I am carrying twins.

"Clove, Peeta can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Will be the twins' Godparents?"

"Katniss, Peeta and I would be honored to be Godparents to your twins!"

Clove hugs me and we both congratulate each other. We are walking to the training center when Clove turns to me and asks:

"Can I tell Cato about my baby first. He is still my best friend and I am so excited. Please Katniss?"

"Okay Clove go ahead. I still need to figure out how I am going to tell him about our twins."

She runs off and talks to Cato.

I finally decide that I and just going to come out and tell him that I am not only pregnant but I am pregnant with twins.

As I am about to turn the corner to tell him, I hear Cato talking to Clove, blaming me for not being pregnant calling me a scum rat and that I am a barren ice bitch that he's stuck with.

I don't realize that Peeta is behind me and accidentally bump into him. Peeta looks at me and the look in his face tells me that he heard Cato's remarks too. I throw the results at Peeta as I run off crying.

I run up the stairs onto the roof and run through the door. When it shuts, it locks. I run an old pole through it to make sure no one can easily get through.

**Cato POV**

Peeta throws the results at me telling me

"Nice job dip shit, she overheard you and by the way she's pregnant too. Here read it if you can."

He turns around tries to find Katniss who's on the run.

Clove yells at me.

"HAPPY NOW! Your baby's momma and partner just ran out on YOU for once, Jack ass!"

Then she takes off after Peeta to help find Katniss.

I had no idea Katniss was listening, and now that I have the results in my hands. Yup! There it is not one baby but two.

OH SHIT! I AM GOING TO BE A DAD TO NOT ONE BABY BUT TWO!

I owe Katniss an apology. I follow everyone to help find her but there is no signs of her anywhere. Everyone is now becoming frantic because nobody can find her until late at night; it's under 20 degrees, and it is dropping fast.

That is when we are approached by the night watch. He tells Haymitch and Brutus that he saw her sitting on the edge of the ledge up on the roof staring out to space eyes void no feeling, nothing there.

Peeta and I kick down the door. Clove goes up there along with Brutus to talk Katniss down.

"Katniss, this is pops. You need to come over here and get some rest. You have to think about the babies."

"Don't want to talk to you Mentor Brutus."

"Now Katniss, that hurts really bad. You know we all care about you and that we don't want anything to happen to you."

Yet it still isn't the voice she wants to hear. Katniss tells Brutus

"It doesn't matter. Not to your peter perfect district-2 Neanderthal, flavor of the fucking year. Nope it's my fault because I'm from 12 the scum seam rat earth, the barren ice bitch that he's stuck with. Well pardon the living fuck out of you Cato that not all of us can be peter perfect from 2. I don't want to talk to you I want to hear from Cato. I know Peeta showed him the ultrasound picture."

I look to Brutus and he notices that I am really close to her ready to jump after her or catch her if the time should come. He notices and gives me a curt nod. I am close enough to have a quick reaction.

Katniss then says:

"I hope these twins are girls and I pray that they come out at birth and kick his ass on sight! Because I have to go into the arena with them to cover their fucking father's stupid worthless ass. Brutus I had to come out here to find warmth. It's so cold in there. Clove gets more warmth from Peeta in a Nano second then I got from Cato in the last 4 months."

Then she faints and starts to fall, but I get to her in time.

She starts to mumble something that I barely catch, and it confuses me on what I feel at this moment.

"Brutus, get me away from... Save twins... Cold in here Brutus, cold He so col.. He has n.. He has no... Cato wasn't there never will be..."

She cracks open her eyes and finds me carrying her.

"About fuckin' time. Happy now Cat..." ."

Then she passes out again.

When she wakes up again, it is four days later and we are in the Capitol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books.**

**Author's Note:**

**In this chapter, the tributes will be in the Capitol.**

**I want to thank my beta/co-writer 3vlee for all of your help, collaboration, and support. A lot of the wording is your words.**

**Please remember that this is rated M for a reason and I am always open to suggestions on how to make this story better.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

**Marvel POV**

I just heard from my beloved Foxy that Katniss is here and in the medical center. Things are not as interesting here as they were when we were in the districts, but I wouldn't trade my son Fredrick for anything.

Foxy had gone into labor a month early and I was there every step of the way. She was so wonderful and brave. I could not have ever done that. Now I am a daddy and I will do everything to win the games with Foxy to come home to him. He has my green eyes and Foxy's fire red hair and facial features.

"Marv, did you want to come with me to go visit Katniss? I know that they have only been here for four days but Clove says that she still hasn't woken up and she is pregnant with twins. She also says that Cato needs someone to talk to, but she says he needs another guy to talk to."

"What about Peeta?"

"Peeta is not too happy with him and until he calms down he won't talk to Cato. I think that is a smart idea. To not talk to someone until after you calm down."

"Are we taking Freddy to see Katniss?"

"No, I don't want our son to be exposed to the atmosphere. It is too tense down there, and I want you to concentrate on helping Cato cope with the situation. He is beside himself. They say that he has to stay by her side and take care of her, but I think he stays out of guilt. I have talked to little Primrose and she says he keeps saying "I am so sorry Katniss." over and over. Marv he needs a friend."

I am so very glad I got "stuck" with the wonderful woman. I believe that I am in love with her. I just wish Cato would finally see that Katniss is good for him. She took care of him when he got the lashes even though she was hurt worse and didn't complain one bit. She does everything she can for her family and friends.

We get into the elevator and head to the medical floor. I have to see what is going on with Cato. Why are he and Katniss on the Medic floor?

We walk in and I automatically see Cato head down holding onto Katniss's hand for dear life. That is when I knew that he loved her even if he didn't know it himself.

I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He jumps up like I shocked him.

"Oh Marvel it is just you. President Snow has been here to "check" on her. I don't know what he is up to Marv but I sure hope she wakes up soon so that we can be prepared for what he has planned."

"Well, we all will help you keep her safe. Are you able to train yet?"

"No. I can't train without her. These are strict orders from my mentor. Did you know that she asked him to be her pseudo father. My mentor!"

"Ok So let's not talk about that. I have been hearing things about your situation, so what the fuck is going on? You have to tell me man!"

"Marv all she had to do was turn her head, I was right there. Right the fuck there. To top it off, before I found out we were pregnant, Sam was there. I screamed Katniss's name out when I was with Sam in round four for her, round one for me."

"YOU WHAT!? Okay from the beginning tell me everything."

So he did including the last time that Katniss responded to him.

"Marv (looks around) hands down best fucking night of my life."

That is when I figured it out.

"Hey man. I think that you guys might have conceived the twins during that night when you both consented. From what it sounds like, you gave into each other's needs and let loose of all apprehension towards each other. When Foxy conceived Freddy, we had both confessed that we had feelings for each other even though they were not quite love feelings yet."

I see a look of understanding go across Cato's face. Then he says something that lets me know how frustrated with the situation he really is. It showed not only concern for himself but also for Katniss and the twins as well.

"Marv I don't even know if we are going to make to the arena now because again I can't train until SHE can train! How are we going to make it out if we can't even protect each other for Pete's Sake? Everyone thinks I'm suppose to see through walls & around corners on top of knowing the 'signs' of a pregnancy."

"Let me talk to them. You might just make it the arena yet. I'll stop by later."

As I get up to got talk to the mentors Cato notices her eyes start to flutter and start to open. We looked at each other.

"Katniss. Katniss can you hear me? Squeeze my hand. Come on Fire Girl."

"Get Brutus. I think she'd waking up."

I turn to leave. Then I hear:

"HOLY SHIT! MARV GET BRUTUS and HAYMITCH NOW! SHE'S UP!"

"Keep them open Katniss. Brutus is on his way."

I didn't have to go very far.

"We heard boy! Thank you."

I then turn to go find my Foxy and the other tributes to let them know that Katniss is now awake.

**Cato POV**

SHIT, CRAP, CRAP FUCK!

We've been at the capitol for four fucking days for the good that it'll do. Just kiss my life goodbye.

She didn't even give me a chance to apologize to her before she threw her tantrum and ran off. What was she thinking being on that ledge. I've never been so scared for somebody in my life.

I'm not making any excuses for myself. I was just so frustrated with all her mixed signals. I whisper into her ear

"I am sorry Katniss for saying what I said, just wake up. Please. You're scaring Brutus & Haymitch. There's not enough booze for the capitalists and Haymitch. "

I even had to retrain crash course style on survival training since I was being treated for poison ivy at the time.

At the medical center in district 2 they couldn't help her so we had to fly to the capitol that night.

They had to start her in warm IV's to get her temperature up without killing her or, harming the twins.

What the fuck was she thinking when she ran like that?

Peeta and Clove stop by to see how 'she' is doing as I'm stuck in the same bed as her to share body heat.

Brutus hasn't said two words to me since we got here.

What hurt the most was when she was mumbling thinking I was Brutus saying I would never be there for my children to keep me away from them, save twins.

Just what the fuck did she mean when she said:

"About time, happy now Cato" before passing out again for fuck's sake?

At this point Marvel is the only one I talk to. I don't want to talk to anyone else. Marvel had came by to get my side because of all the damn rumors. So I got it all off my chest.

"President Snow has been here to "check" on her. I don't know what he is up to Marv but I sure hope she wakes up soon so that we can be prepared for what he has planned."

"Well, we all will help you keep her safe. Are you able to train yet?"

"No. I can't train without her. These are strict orders from my mentor. Did you know that she asked him to be her pseudo father. My mentor!"

"Ok So let's not talk about that. I have been hearing things about your situation, so what the fuck is going on? You have to tell me man!"

"Marv all she had to do was turn her head, I was right there. Right the fuck there. To top it off, before I found out we were pregnant, Sam was there. I screamed Katniss's name out when I was with Sam in round four for her, round one for me." (what I didn't realize was that Haymitch & Brutus were behind the patrician wall listening)

"YOU WHAT!? Okay from the beginning tell me everything."

So I did including the last time that Katniss responded to me.

"Marv (looks around) hands down best fucking night of my life."

Marvel figured out & informed me that 's when we probably conceived the twins which makes me feel worse.

"Marv I don't even know if we are going to make to the arena now. I can't train until SHE can train! How are we going to make it out if I can't even protect each other for Pete's Sake? Everyone thinks I'm suppose to see through walls & around corners on top of knowing the 'signs' of a pregnancy."

I look at the monitor to see the heartbeats of our twins.

"Let me talk to them. You might just make it the arena yet. I'll stop by later."

Just then Katniss's eye fluttered and she moaned.

Marvel and I looked at each other.

I try to get her to respond

"Katniss. Katniss can you hear me? Squeeze my hand. Come on Fire Girl."

Katniss groans turns her head toward me.

"Get Brutus. I think she'd waking up."

"HOLY SHIT! MARV GET BRUTUS and HAYMITCH NOW! SHE'S UP!"

"Keep them open Katniss. Brutus is on his way."

I see Katniss's gray eyes for the first time in 4 days.

Within a minute both mentors are there.

"You gave us quite a scare Sweetheart. Save it for the arena."

"Oh shut up Haymitch."

Katniss asked for Brutus.

"I'm here. Pops is here."

Katniss whispers something in Brutus's ear. She's making another deal there right in front of me but Brutus doesn't take the bait.

"Not until you are better."

He looks at me and says:

"She wants me to catch up your training. Your partner has to get better first. YOU have to get YOUR PARTNER better so YOU can train. GET IT! GOOD!"

Brutus turns to her

"I'll be right back Katniss."

Brutus pulls Haymitch aside they start talking. Haymitch goes & gets the Doctors in here. Katniss is still awake. She's looking at me but before I can apologize to her the Doctor comes in and check her and the twins' vital signs.

Brutus has me hit the showers and brings in dinner for Katniss and I. Broth, ginger ale & crackers for her. Stew for me.

Katniss at this point is weaker than a kitten since she just woke up, so I have to sit her up and help feed her. This has me very concerned. However she did finish the broth and ginger ale before falling back to sleep again.

Brutus then looks at her then looks at me and says

"When she can train YOU can train. You little shit. Your only saving grace is that she was behind a wall waiting for Clove to tell her news first. Until then YOU WILL care for HER and it'll better be better than how YOU cared for her in 11. for BOTH YOUR LIVES and those BABIES LIVES are now on the line in the ARENA."

Both mentors get up and leave. Outside the room Brutus mutters

"I hope I didn't condemn Katniss to death."

**Brutus POV**

That little son of a bitch if its the last thing I do on this EARTH I WILL get him to OBEY me. As Haymitch borrows Marvel to get all angles he says:

"Brutus did you expect Cato to KNOW that she was behind that corner when she let Clove tell Cato she was expecting first. Katniss let her go first because Cato is or, now was her best friend. He's not superman dude but we got to get them to work as a team NOW."

Just then both hear what happened with Cato & Sam as Marvel went

"YOU WHAT!? Okay from the beginning tell me everything."

"Sam was THERE!? I'm going to make the pain 50 times worse for him so help me."

Both mentors:

"He screamed KATISS'S name with SAM"

They both cover their mouths.

"Oh Shit he's so screwed."

Brutus tell Haymitch his plan to get Cato to care for Katniss when you hear Cato yell to Marvel.

"HOLY SHIT! MARV GET BRUTUS & HAYMITCH NOW! SHE'S UP!"

Marvel runs behind the wall where we were.

"Guys she's up and looking for you Brutus."

We go in to find a pair of gray eyes looking for me. I would tell everyone that I wished then and there she was mine by blood.

Mitch then tells her:

"You gave us quite a scare Sweetheart. Save it for the arena."

"Oh shut up Haymitch."

Katniss asked for me.

"I'm here. Pops is here."

Katniss whispers something in my ear. She's making another deal there right in front of Cato to get him back into training but now is not the time so I don't take the bait.

"Not until you are better."

I look at Cato and say:

"She wants me to catch YOU up on your training. Your partner has to get better first. YOU have to get YOUR PARTNER better so YOU can train. GET IT! GOOD!"

I turn back to her:

"I'll be right back Katniss."

I pull Haymitch aside we start talking thinking this is the plan.

Haymitch goes and gets the Doctors in here. Katniss is still awake. She's looking at Cato for some reason then Doctor's come in to check her and the twins.

I make Meathead hit the showers and bring in dinner for them both. Broth, ginger ale & crackers for her. Stew for dumbass.

Katniss at this point is too weak since she just woke up, so Cato has to sit her up and feed her. Serves the little shit right after what he's done to her.

This has me concerned if they can make it out of the arena. However she did finish the broth and ginger ale before falling back to sleep again which gives both Mitch and I hope.

We walk out both of us thinking one of three things will happen:  
1) This will by far be the quickest recovery from massive hypothermia is world history.  
2) Katniss will get well enough for Meathead dipshit to train.  
3) Cato, Katniss & those twin babies will die in the arena.

However Marvel pointed out a couple of things the academy failed to train him in like being human to others, feelings.

Marvel said it best:

"Sir, you and the trainers taught him to being one lean, mean killing machine. One of the most fierce warriors in Panem history for these games. However you and those very same trainers failed to teach him what feelings are or, how to deal with them other than with violence. In many ways Cato is a virgin in his own way. Cato has never found love until now and it's going against everything the academy taught him. Just my little insight. Evening Sirs."

**Katniss POV**

It's so cold.

It's so dark.

I'm sitting in the meadow at home and I see two of the most beautiful babies on this earth with my father Mac Everdeen and my Uncle, Garrick Hawthorne.

"Dad, Uncle Garrick?"

"They're beautiful honey. Thanks for the visit but believe it or not, your future is with Meathead, Cato. He'll get it right in the end. In many ways the academy held his growth back to become that killing machine. It'll take time but he will get it right. Trust Dad. Besides it'll be fun to see your mother in action when she gets her hands on him. You know I've always been partial to girls."

Mac Everdeen give the twins back to Katniss as she hold them close to her.

"Also quit blaming yourself for not getting us out. You were a little girl then."

She hears in the background Cato's voice

"I am sorry Katniss for saying what I said, just wake up. Please. You're scaring Brutus and Haymitch. There's not enough booze for the capitalists and Haymitch. "

Garrick laughs.

"Cato doesn't want me; he's so cold to me. He wants somebody named Samantha not me Dad."

"No dear He call YOUR name when he was with HER! (as her Uncle laughs.) Your dad is right but to make it more interesting make him belly crawl first if not just humor your uncle and just a little slow torture, okay."

"Okay just for you and possibly Gale."

As her uncle chuckles.

"Time to wake up baby girl. Nice choice on adoptive dads kiddo. I Love you-Catnip, always"

Cato in background

"Katniss. Katniss can you hear me? Squeeze my hand. Come on Fire Girl."

Then everything went fast and bright as I blink and look right into Cato's eyes I hear him say

"HOLY SHIT! MARV GET BRUTUS AND HAYMITCH NOW! SHE'S UP!"

I try to figure out where the hell am I and why Cato is in the same bed as me.

"Brutus?"

"Keep them open Katniss. Brutus is on his way."

Within a minute both mentors are there.

"You gave us quite a scare Sweetheart. Save it for the arena."

"Oh shut up Haymitch."

"Where's Brutus?

"I'm here. Pops is here."

I whisper in Brutus's ear.

"Cato needs to train to protect twins."

I'm making another deal there right in front of Cato. I don't care I have to protect our children he can hate me but our children will be safe. Right now Cato is that best bet but Brutus doesn't budge on the team training rule.

"Not until you are better."

Brutus then looks at Cato and says:

"She wants me to catch YOU up YOUR training. Your partner has to get better first. YOU have to get YOUR PARTNER better so YOU can train. GET IT! GOOD!"

Brutus turns to me:

"I'll be right back Katniss."

Brutus pulls Haymitch aside they start talking. Haymitch goes and gets the Doctors in here. I am is still awake. I'm looking at Cato, but before Cato says anything the Doctor's come in and check me and the twins. Brutus has Cato hit the showers and brings in dinner for us. Broth, ginger ale and crackers for me. Stew for Cato. Boy that stew smells good.

I can't even sit upon my own, Cato is holding me up and feeding me. I'm now very worried that I just may have lost all. I did finish the broth and ginger ale. I was so tired after that, I closed my eyes in sleep.

I woke up next it was dark with just a dim light above us. I looked around to find Cato asleep holding me close to keep me warm. I hear him say in his sleep:

"I'm sorry, sorry."

What for I wonder before my eyelids close again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything in relation to The Hunger Games Saga. Suzanne Collins owns the concept and the characters of the books.

Author's Note:

In this chapter, the tributes will be in the Capitol.

**I want to thank my beta/co-writer 3vlee for all of your help, collaboration, and support. _All of this chapter is your words._**

Please remember that this is rated M for a reason and I am always open to suggestions on how to make this story better.

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

**Katniss POV**

I can finally get out of bed after two long boring weeks and watch as Brutus catches up on Cato's training but not train yet myself. So, Brutus has me work on the poems for the contest.

Hopefully next week I can start back in training with knives and my bow. I really need to restart my training. I need to practice with a bow so I can relax maybe sort all these damn questions I have with Cato.

Damn does he look F-I-N-E without a shirt on. Shit did I actually think that? I don't understand these feelings that I'm having now. I need to talk to somebody about this. After this hospital stay I want to know who is this guy caring for me and what the hell has happened to Cato?

I like this side of Cato. I REALLY like this side of Cato. He's caring and at times very very kind to me. I can only hope it'll last. Some how I don't think it will in the arena.

But then why would Dad and Uncle Garrick tell me about what happen with that Samantha? I just should take the bull by the horns and ask him.

However right now I'm going admire the view. Believe me with that chiseled chest, it's a hell of a view and momma like. Boy does momma like, a lot.

"BOO! See something you like here Fire Girl?"

"Sorry . Little lost in thought there."

"About?"

"I want to talk to you after training about something. Just you and I okay?"

"Okay. Time to get back to work."

Later that night back in the hospital wing. Katniss ask Cato about Samantha.

"I'm trying to understand Cato not pry?"

Cato turning beet red.

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet Katniss. It's not one of my best moments during this training year. There's a lot this year that I'm not proud of when it comes to you and I that I'm still trying to figure out. I'm trying to figure out how did you know about it?"

So I explain what I remember of my dream while I thought we were still in D-2 including; hearing him apologizing for something, that there wasn't enough booze for the Capitalist and Haymitch too.

That he kept calling for me kept saying come on fire girl, wake up.

**Cato POV**

What is she thinking?

For Katniss to 'ask' me about Samantha?!

This just pisses me off. I'm mad, really mad. How dare she ask about her! About Sam. If I weren't in these fuckin' games, I would be with her now!

But how could have Katniss know about what happened with Sam & I this last time?

That's what gets me. How COULD SHE HAVE KNOWN for FUCK SAKE!?  
So I tell Katniss (Hell she has me BLUSHING! This just makes me madder as I clench my fist in anger.)

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet Katniss. It's not one of my best moments during this training year. There's a lot this year that I'm not proud of when it comes to you & I that I'm still trying to figure out. I'm trying to figure out how did you know about it?"

Katniss then explains about some stupid dream with her father and uncle while she was suffering from Hypothermia!

She must have been hallucinating yet she heard me say:

"Come Fire Girl, about Haymitch drinking the Capital dry!"

Just HOW IN THE HELL SHE FIGURE THIS OUT FOR FUCKS SAKE?!

The more I think about it the angrier I get.

Katniss says she's trying to understand and not pry. Yet she is prying and what's to understand.

That I wanted Samantha and not her!

So I turn the tables on her see how she likes it for a change;

"So did you get the poems done?"

As I get up to hit the showers

"I wouldn't wonder if you'd win being that this is the best experience you'll ever have. Just leave it and go to bed Katniss."

With that I walk away.

In doing so she gives me a confused and hurt look.

Ha! Now she's getting a taste of what I've been through with her from day one but I'll be careful so she doesn't get sick again.

**Brutus POV**

I am very happy with the progress that Cato and Katniss are making. I also like that their personal relationship is mending.

He seems genuinely concerned for her and the twins. He dedicated all of his time spent in personal training to getting up to above untouchable to be able to protect Katniss in the arena.

She is finally able to get out of bed and every time Cato is training she is here watching.

The doctors say that she will be able to do light training in a few more days. I know that she has been anxious to get back to practicing with the knives and she doesn't want to get "rusty" with the bow and arrow.

Today she is sitting on the bench writing her poems and listening to her MP3 player. She looks up and sees Cato without his shirt on and she starts to stare. I get a smile on my face and realize that there could be a chance for them yet.

I tell him to go get a drink because he is looking a bit parched.

He walks over to her knowing that she is lost in thought. I see her jump a little.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. It seems like he is getting back into his groove and flirting with a pretty girl.

She says something that he agree to with a smile and walks back to me to continue training.

However the next morning there is a shift & I do not like it. Katniss has her wall up again and Cato looks angry. So while Meathead is stretching I go talk to my "little girl" to find out what is wrong.

"Katniss its Pops, you don't have to hide behind that wall. Talk to me."

To my surprise she does. She tells me that Cato changed back overnight when she was talking to him. She's trying to understand what happened, also about Samantha. Katniss hands me the poems to me to give to Caesar. I read them and thought is there anything that she can't do? These are really good. I mean really good.

"Please don't show them to Cato Brutus. He said something that actually made right those while he was in the shower. He needs to know because I'm from the Seam, I'm not scum and I have feelings too."

Brutus figured that dipshit did it again yet he agrees because Cato needs to hear Katniss.

"Also you get to start training again next week."

This brings a smile to face. Brutus then goes to Cato & lets him know time to get to work and works him harder than her ever worked him before.

"Not complaining but what's with the workout today Brutus?"

"What did you say to your partner that has her wall up this morning? "

Cato decides to tell the truth.

"I can't figure how she figured it out or found out. I'm still angry & I don't want to really talk to her about it."

"EARTH TO CATO! (lowers his voice) dipshit, you weren't the only one that got 'stuck' too. Do you honestly think knowing what she knows NOW about you that Katniss would want to be with you. Yet she treats you with respect & care. For once in your selfish life return the damn favor. Go eat get lunch for you & Katniss."

"Yes Sir."

Then he walks away.

Brutus goes to Katniss gives her a hug as she tears up.

"Don't worry Katniss. Pops & Cranky dad are here. You're stronger than you know."


End file.
